Pecado
by Beeeh
Summary: Sesshoumaru sabia que era errado, sabia que era um pecado, porém ele não conseguia esquecer aqueles belos olhos castanhos, também não entendia como ele consegui se apaixonar por uma menina de 15 anos e filha de sua nova namorada.
1. Sobre Abandono e vontade de viver a vida

**Pecado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

******Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" ainda não é meu infelizmente QUEM SABE UM DIA; por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei.**  


**Resumo: **Ele sabia que era errado, sabia que era uma pecado, porém ele não conseguia esquecer aqueles belos olhos castanhos também não entendi como ele consegui se apaixonar por uma menina de 15 anos e filha de sua nova namorada.

* * *

**Capitulo Um: **Sobre Abandono e vontade de Viver.

.

Sábado a noite para ela sempre foi o seu pior dia, talvez não por ter apenas quinze anos e ser obrigada a ficar em casa e cuidar dos irmãos, talvez por ter sido num sábado a noite que seu pai falecerá a um ano atras... Acidente de carro, motorista bêbado, uma desgraça. E sua mãe não ajudava saindo todos os malditos sábados.

Porém ela se contentava e ficar deitada no sofá assistindo seus seriados favoritos, sim era bom esquecer dos problemas, esquecer dos sofrimentos... Esquecer da vida.

Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela percebeu dois vultos se descendo as escadas.

Ela se virou e e viu uma cena desagradável. Aya sua irmãzinha correndo atras de sua mãe Sayura no qual usava um curto vestido preto com sapatos escandalosamente altos e um decote generoso, sim sua mãe tinha realmente corpo para aquelas roupas, porem seus rosto já mostrava a idade avançada, não importasse se ela ficasse vinte horas por dia na academia ela não conseguiria ser a _Barbie_.

- Precisa sair hoje mamãe? A menina que se encontrava no sofá levantou e falou com uma voz chorava não deveria ter mais de seis anos, tinha a pele clarinha e os olinhos verdes com longos e lisos cabelos castanhos.

- Claro querida, hoje tenho um encontro com o seu _futuro padrasto_! Uma mulher que deveria ter no mínimo seus quarenta e sete anos responde, era bonita um tanto amorenada de cabelos loiros, obviamente tingidos lisos e compridos e olhos castanhos belamente maquiados.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras a pequenina deixou escorrer uma lagrima e rapidamente limpou paa sua mãe não perceber, mai obviamente sua irmã notará e a raiva podia ser vista nos belos olhos castanhos de Yoshikawa Rin.

- E ainda meu amor Rin tomará conta de vocês! A mulher responde sorrindo acariciando a cabecinha da menina.

- Quem é o cara _agora_ Sayura? Rin perguntou sem olhar para a mãe apenas para a TV a sua frente sabia que quando sua mãe vestia igual vadia era porque queria chamar atenção de alguém, normalmente de algum garotão que achava que ela era aquelas senhoras milionárias. "_Eles sim são mais patéticos que ela..._" Rin pensou tristemente. - E claro quantos aninhos ele tem.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru, e não se preocupe ele não é tão novinho assim..., a mulher responde se olhando no espelho aonde colocava brincos grandes e dourados. - Ele tem trinta anos! Ela responde sorrindo e batendo as mãos feliz.

- Não é tão novinho assim ele tem a idade do Bankotsu mãe! Rin responde irada se levantando do sofá. - Idade do seu filho mais velho Sayura você não tem vergonha.

- Rin! A mulher olha nervosa para ela. - Eu tive quatro filhos, todos de parto normal, suporte o abandono de um marido e a morte de outro, me deixe tentar ser feliz! Ela fala nervosa e ve sua filha bufando e se sentando no sofá. - E ainda Sesshoumaru é um homem diferente, é um youkai, é advogado, me trata como se eu fosse a única mulher do mundo além de ser inteligente, muito bonito e ótimo na cama.

- **MÃE!** A menina grita tampando os ouvidos de sua irmãzinha.

- Ah meu amor você já..., Sayuri estava indo dar um beijo em seus filhas quando ouviu a buzina do carro e realmente não terminou a fala e saiu correndo deixando Rin com uma raiva sem limites.

"_Porque eu confio nela mesmo?_" Rin se perguntou ouvindo os passos de sua irmazinha subindo para seu quarto e fazendo com que a menina concentrar-se novamente na televisão.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrumar seu retrovisor e observava o movimento da rua, rua comum, bairro comum, gente comum "_Tedioso..._". Seus olhos se fixavam na casa branca com um grande quintal em sua frente, era uma grande até.

Bem era estranho, tinha saido com essa mulher apenas duas vezes, ele gostava dela, gostava de estar com ela, porém ainda se sentia extremamente vazio, talvez o jeito animado dela o deixava particularmente interessado, mais mesmo assim ele tinha certeza absoluta que não passava disso uma admiração momentânea, ela nunca poderia ocupar o local de...

"_Droga..._" Sesshoumaru fecha os olhos e tenta afastar um pensamento de sua cabeça e realmente consegue afasta-lo ao ver Sayuri batendo no vidro do passageiro com um grande sorriso.

Ele suspira e abre a porta e espera a mulher entrar.

- Desculpe o atraso! Ela responde sorrindo passando a mão sobre o rosto dele.

- Coloque o cinto de segurança, por favor! Sesshoumaru se limita dizer e já começa a ligar ao carro quando vê que ela acatou sua ordem

Sayuri suspira, sim tinha saído com ele duas vezes e já conheci esse seu jeito frio de ser, porem ela não conseguia evitar ele era... Perfeito.

- Aonde vamos hoje querido? Ela pergunta sorrindo, entretanto a resposta não veio em seguida como ela esperava, mais isso já era um costume, ele nunca respondia rapidamente suas perguntas então não chegava mais a estranhar esse comportamento.

* * *

- Não estou suportando mais Sango! Rin falava ao telefone, pelo menos tentava falar mais as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos deixavam sua fala turva.

_- Eu sei amiga, mais sua mãe tem razão ela tem que viver..., _

- Eu não ligo dela querer viver eu ligo dela esquecer que tem quatro filhos...

_- Rin, você não esta com ciumes, está? _

- Ciumes? Como pode achar uma coisa dessas? Rin pergunta aterrorizada, seria mesmo que toda aquela magoa não passava de um ciumes bobo e infantil.

_- Rin não é vergonha nenhuma sentir ciumes de sua mãe ainda mais agora um ano depois da morte do seu pai, você ainda esta ultrapassando isso e não aceita ela ter superado a morte dele e querer seguir a vida dela._

- Sabe é nesses momentos que eu percebo que você será uma otima psicologa! Rin diz secando as lagrimas. - Está bem amiga, amanha a gente se fala então.

- Tchau Rin querida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru normalmente levava as moças com quem saia em restaurantes caros da cidade e normalmente ele curtia muito restaurantes que serviam comida de outros países e com Sayuri não foi diferente a levou em uma caro restaurante de comida italiana, muito bem detalhado, com bandeiras características de seu país e um senhor que cantava _O Sole Mio_.

Normalmente depois de leva-las e pagar a conta na maioria desses lugares Swsshoumaru gostava de levava-las a algum motel de qualidade e depois disso ele nunca mais ligava para a garota com quem sairá. Mas estava levando aquela jovem Senhora para sair a terceira vez, bem ela com certeza era mais experimente que a maioria com quem ele já saiu, mais ele não se importava com isso gostava mais do seu jeito comunicativo de ser.

Todavia, ele não suportava ouvi-la falar do problema com seus filhos, por isso ele nunca quis ter filhos para não ter que aguentar esses problemas de adolescentes, então ter que ouvir o problema dos filhos dos outros o deixava muito irritado.

- Então nos tivemos uma leve discussão, mais isso se tornou normal depois da morte do pai dela! Sayuri falava enquanto comia uma massa ricamente feita em um dos melhores restaurantes de comida italiana da cidade.

- Ela é adolescente, está sentindo a falta do pai, talvez sinta sua falta também. Sesshoumaru respondeu indiferente a mulher.

- Rin é uma menina maravilhosa, mais acho que ela está um pouco confusa com nossa nova situação...

- Talvez um psiquiatra possa ajuda-la. Ele respondeu indiferente novamente, servindo-se de um pouco mais de vinho.

- Acho que ela não aceitaria, ela tem uma personalidade muito forte. A mulher respondeu tristemente também sendo servida de mais uma taça de vinho pelo homem a sua frente.

- Ela tem quinze ano não tem que aceitar nada, obrigue-a. Pai sem autoridade sobre seus filhos era realmente algo que irritava profundamente Sesshoumaru.

- Depois de tudo que ela passou seria muito covarde da minha parte obriga-la a ir a um psiquiatra ou a qualquer tipo de médico, ela não está louca, está apenas com saudade do pai.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu a mulher fico apenas procurando o garçom com os olhos, quando o achou fez um sinal com a mão para que se aproxima-se. Sayuri sabia que quando ele parava de lhe responder é porque não queria mais saber sobre este assunto, então a jovem senhora resolveu se calar, não queria irrita-lo de maneira nenhuma. Ele era único.

- Posso ajuda-lo, Senhor? O garçom pergunta formalmente,

- A conta, por favor! Sesshoumaru respondeu o garçom fez um leve gesto com a cabeça e se retirou.

- Para aonde vamos depois querido? Sayuri pergunta a com um olhar sedutor considerando a possibilidade deles terem mais uma maravilhosa noite juntos.

- Eu irei para a minha casa, e você deixarei você na sua. Ele respondeu secamente, pegando sua carteira e separando o cartão de credito, realmente hoje ele não estava afim de _transar_, pelo menos não com ela.

* * *

Já era costumeiro dez horas da noite, Rin aprontava sua irmãs gêmeas, Aya e Maya, para dormir, dava banho, penteava seus cabelos e colocava o pijama em ambas e as colocava na cama, o quarto das meninas era muito bonito, as paredes eram rosa com flores vermelhas desenhadas e os moveis eram brancos, era um quarto pequeno havia apenas duas camas com um criado mudo separando elas com um abajur com desenhos das _Princesas_ _da_ _Disney_ algumas pratilheiras cheia de bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia além de um armário do outro lado do quarto e uma pequena TV.

- Rin você acha que a mamãe vai se casar com esse novo namorado? Maya perguntou enquanto Rin a cobria com o coberto.

- Ela vai abandonar a gente? Aya perguntou sentada na cama esperando que sua irmã viesse cobri-la também.

- Se ela abandonar a gente, podemos ficar com você Rin? Maya perguntou olhando a irmã mai velha cobrindo sua gêmea.

- Você e o Bankotsu vai ficar com a gente, né Rin? Aya perguntou depois de ser coberta vendo a irmã mais velha suspirar.

Rin estava acostumada com isso, dês que as gêmeas aprenderam a falar foi sempre a mesma coisas, elas realmente falam sem parar e quando resolviam perguntar as coisas deixavam qualquer um louco, sua mãe, seu irmão, seu pai, ela, as professoras das escolhinhas, elas faziam perguntas ao mesmo tempo e normalmente completavam a falam uma da outra e não davam tempo para o adulto perto delas responder e sempre que uma perguntava algo a outra perguntava em seguida era como um efeito dominó.

- Calma! Rin fala suspirando se sentando na cama de Aya e olhando para sua irmãs. - Quantas vezes eu tirei de falar para vocês terem paciência quando perguntarem algo a alguém? Ela perguntou olhando as duas meninas abaixarem as cabeças e olharem para o coberto envergonhadas. - Não eu não sei se a mamãe vai casar com esse _novo_ _namorado_ e mesmo que ela casar ela nunca vai abandonar _vocês_ meninas. Rin respondeu sorrindo para as duas que também sorriram. - Agora vão dormir porque já está bem tarde. Ela respondeu acendeu o abajur apagou as luzes e fechou a porta do quarto das meninas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estacionou sua Mercedes azul petróleo na calçada. Sayuri olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Obrigada pela noite querido! Ela responde se inclinando para beija-lo, ele não a negou e se inclinou para beija-la também, não foi um beijo desesperado, foi calmo, as línguas compartilhavam da mesma velocidade, numa longa e calma dança além de leves mordidinhas nos labios superior e inferior de ambos, Sayuri passava a mão por seu peito em cima da camisa, talvez esperando que ele mudasse de ideia e a tirasse dali correndo para o motel mais próximos e a amasse como não houvesse amanhã.

Todavi por mais gostoso que fosse o beijo e as caricias da mulher a sua frente não era aquilo que Sesshoumaru queria, ele queria sentir-se renovado, ele realmente queria sentir aquelas baboseiras adolescentes de quando beijasse alguém sentisse borboletas em seu estomago, que seus pelos se arrepiassem e que mesmo sendo um beijo calmo conseguisse fazer ele perder o folego. Talvez ele não tivesse mais idade para aquilo, porém _desejar algo novo_ não era pecado.

Sayuri tentou descer suas mãos ate os cós da calça Sesshoumaru, porém ele segurou suas mãos e separou suas bocas rapidamente.

- Eu te ligo! Ele respondeu indicando que ela deveria sair do carro, Sayuri suspirou sorriu e agradeceu a noite maravilhosa se retirou devagar do carro e andou calmamente até a entrada de sua casa.

Sesshoumaru sempre ficava esperando ela entrar em casa, isso já era uma habito, porém ele percebeu quando viu ela entrar que a moça havia esquecido a bolsa em seu carro, Sesshoumaru suspirou, pegou a bolsa, abriu a porta e andou até a porta da casa de Sayuri.

"_Talvez seja a hora de dispensa-la..._" Ele pensava enquanto caminhava até a porta, por mais que gostasse de estar com ela, realmente não era aquilo que ele queria. Sesshoumaru bateu fortemente na porta algumas vezes, não tocaria a campainha naquele horário da noite.

**- Atenda a porta, por favor!** Ele ouviu a voz de Sayuri praticamente gritando e ouviu outra voz também um leves resmungos que não chegavam a ser palavras normais.

Sesshoumaru suspirou a voz de Sayuri não era das piores, porem quando ela gritava ficava realmente muito irritante, Sesshoumaru ouviu passos pesados se aproximando da porta e quando abriu realmente foi a maior surpresa de sua vida, ele viu um _anjo._

- Oi...! Sesshoumaru tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, ele era um youkai e tinha certeza de ser extremamente bonito e sexy, porém jamais teve uma reação com aquele, não conseguia dizer uma única palavra, ele estava suando frio e sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas. Pelo Amor de Deus ele tinha trinta anos não tinha idade para sentir aquelas coisas.

A moça em sua frente poderia ser descrita como a personificação da beleza para ele, ela era baixinha talvez nem chegasse aos seus ombros, tinha a pele bem clara, e longos e lisos cabelos castanhos que chegavam até um pouco acima de sua cintura, tinha uma pequena franja que cobria uma parte dos olhos, é que olhos, os olhos castanhos chocolate mais belos que ele já havia visto, a boca dela era um tanto carnuda e avermelhada, e ele reparou no tom rosado de suas bochechas, provavelmente de raiva, ele também conseguia ouvir o coração dela batendo acelerado, com certeza ela estava com raiva. E Realmente ela não tinha um corpo de adolescente, tinha seios até fartos para sua idade uma cintura marcada, não era muito magra, talvez um pouco cheia mas nada com quem ele se importasse, tinha as pernas torneadas e as coxas grossas e bem ele não conseguia ver seu traseiro mais deveria ser lindo igual todo o resto dela.

"_Droga... Eu não sou um pedófilo!_" Ele respondeu porém não conseguia tirar imagens realmente nada respeitáveis com a mocinha a sua frente.

- Eu posso te ajudar? Ela perguntou rapidamente para ele com a respiraçào falhando e o coração acelerado. "_Que lindo..._" Rin pensou e fechou os olhos com força para não ficar olhando para o namorado de sua mãe.

- Sayuri esqueceu a bolsa! Ele responde e levanta a mão esquerda na qual segurava a bolsa e entregando até a mocinha a sua frente.

- Obrigada! Ela respondeu sorrindo pegando a bolsa da mão do homem a sua frente e fechando a porta.

- Você é a Rin? Ele perguntou antes dela fechar a porta.

- Sim! Ela se imitou a dizer fechando trancando rapidamente a porta e correndo até seu quarto, deixando um perplexo Sesshoumaru ainda olhando fixamente para a porta a sua frente, nunca se sentira assim em sua vida, com nenhuma namorada ou nenhuma mulher com quem saiu, mais aquilo realmente parecia errado, parecia muito errado. Porém ele não conseguia imaginar outra cena se não aquela jovem moça gemendo seu nome em seus braços.

.

.

.

**N/a:** Desculpa o capitulo porco, mais o começo para mim **SEMPRE** é o mais difícil, espero que tenham gostado e entendi esse capitulo horrível mais estou tentando evoluir a minha escrita, então perdoe também os meus erros gramaticas grotescos, e como eu não tenho beta eles realmente ficam mais evidentes.

Beijinhus é até a próxima!


	2. Difícil pensar de cabeça cheia

**Pecado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" ainda não é meu infelizmente QUEM SABE UM DIA; por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei.**

**Resumo: **Ele sabia que era errado, sabia que era uma pecado, porém ele não conseguia esquecer aqueles belos olhos castanhos também não entendi como ele consegui se apaixonar por uma menina de 15 anos e filha de sua nova namorada.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Dois: **Difícil pensar de cabeça quente.

.

.

.

"_**- Você é tão... Linda! Ele falou passando a mão carinhosamente por seu rosto.**_

_**Rin olhou naqueles magnificos olhos dourados e ficou encantada, como alguém conseguia ser tão belo. **_

_**Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu suas bocas se aproximarem...**_"

O barulho do despertador era com certeza algo muito irritante.

Ao abrir os olhos ela viu um teto pintado de azul bebe com desenhos de nuvens e um sol pintado. Rin fechou os olhos com força tentando voltar a dormir mais ela sabia que precisava levantar e fez isso de uma única para provavelmente para não cair da cama. Deu um pulo espreguiçou-se e colocou seus chinelos.

O quarto de Rin era um pouco maior que de suas irmãs além do teto representar o céu o quarto era todo branco e nele havia pintados flores e árvores e flores coloridas, seus moveis também era branco e todos os pequenos detalhes como fechaduras e puxadores eram dourados, uma cama de solteiro perto da janela, um criado mudou ao lado da cama com um abajur um despertador e um telefone e uma única foto, na frente da cama havia um armário um pouco grande e do outro lado uma mesa e estudos com um laptop branco além de pratilheiras com livros e alguns bichinhos de quando Rin era crianças e sim em um mural pendurada em cima da cama de Rin um mural com muito e muitas fotos.

Rin olhou a foto no criado-mudo, sua moldura era rosa e dourada, mais não era isso que importava, a foto mostrava um senhor de provavelmente trinta e poucos anos sorridente de olhos castanhos um cavanhaque e cabelos castanhos devidamente penteados, usava uma calca jeans e um suéter verde e segurava nos braços uma menininha que deveria ter no máximo seis anos, ela tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e tinha uma grande sorriso ela usava um Kimono laranja e amarelo com alguns detalhes em verde. Era uma foto que demonstrava muito amor.

- Papai, o que está acontecendo comigo? Rin pergunta acariciando a foto do homem a sua frente com o dedo delicadamente, dois segundos depois ela se da dois leves tapaz com as mãos. - Não é hora de pensar isso Rin hoje édomingo e elas iram acordar com a corda toda! Rin se pronuncia volta a foto no lugar, coloca um leve shorts e uma blusinha rosa e sai do quarto.

Domingo de manhã normalmente, para Rin, não era um dia muito bom, ela normalmente dormia as onze horas depois de por as gêmeas na cama ela se aprontava e dormia também, e normalmente acorda quinze para seis pais fazer o café de suas irmãs que cismavam de sempre acordar cedo e também em alguns dias ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, chá ou um café bem forte parar curar a ressaca da sua mãe, mais pelo menos isso não era sempre.

Mais ela estranhou ao descer as escadas e ouvir uma voz desafinada cantando.

"**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

**Caught in a bad Romance. **

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

**Roma-roma-ma!**

**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**

**Want your bad Romance. [1]**"

Sabia que era estranho, mais sua mãe estava cantando? Bem ela sempre, sempre, cantava nos domingos de manha enquanto fazia o café da manha e quando seu pai ainda estava vivo. Mais mesmo esse ano ela tendo passado por tantos problemas e ter conseguido dar a volta por cima ela nunca mais cantou de manha.

- Bom dia! Rin Falou olhando estranhamente sentando-se na mesinha redonda que tinha em que tinha na cozinha e já viu a mesa totalmente pronta suco de laranja e torradas do jeitinho que ela gostava bem torradinhas além de geléia de amora e de morango** [2]** suas preferidas. - O que você está fazendo? Ela perguntou enchendo seu copo de suco de laranja.

- O café, porque? Sayuri perguntou segurando o copo do liquido de ficador aonde tinha cortadas pedaços de morango - As meninas adoram vitamina então resolvi fazer a de morango que eu sei que elas amam. Ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto colocava leite dentro do copo.

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse "processando" as informações que havia acabado de ouvir e levantou de súbito ao ver ela batendo a vitamina.

**- MÃE VOCÊ QUER MATA-LAS?** Rin perguntou soltando o fio do liquidificador mais a vitamina já havia sido batida.

- O que foi, ficou louca? Sayuri perguntou apreensiva.

- Mãe por algum acaso esses seus namoradinhos vinte anos mais jovem do que você fritaram o seu cérebro? Rin pergunta nervosa. - Você esqueceu que elas são alérgicas a lactose? Rin perguntava nervosa pegando o copo do liquidificador e jogando tudo no lixo com muita raiva.

- Eu... Bem... Eu... me esqueci! Sayuri respondeu meio desnorteada e a realmente havia esquecido que suas filinhas eram alérgicas e muito alérgicas.

- É mais sair para transar com qualquer um todo fim de semana você se lembra. Ela respondeu nervosa saindo da cozinha sem ao menos continuar seu café, segui até a saída de sua casa colocou seu tênis e saiu de casa do jeito qe estava cabelo solto meio despenteado um shorts um pouco curto uma blusa regata compridinha rosinha e tênis branco. Saiu em direção ao ponto de ônibus sem sentindo só para esvaziar a cabeça. Era difícil pensar de cabeça quente.

* * *

Quase nove horas, não se lembrava de ter dormido tanto assim... Bem a noite não o cansou, bem ele era um youkai então não se cansava facilmente, porém teve sonhos cansativos, olhou do outro lado da cama e viu uma moça de cabelo de um tom escuro de vermelho dormindo agarrada a ele, ele a puxou pelos braços soltando-se dele, ele viu ela se levantar e abrir os olhos castanhos que realmente não se comparavam ao daquela linda menina.

- Bom meu amor! Ela respondeu abraçando-o pelas costas enquanto ele procurava usa roupas pelo quarto espalhadas.

- Desculpe eu te conheço? Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos delas e fazendo ela olhar com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo. - Então não me chame de amor. Ele falou levanto e colocando suas calças.

- Quem é Rin? Ela perguntou vendo-o se vestindo.

- Porque? Ele perguntou irritado será que ela não percebeu que ele não queria conversa com ela, o que ele queria ela já tinha dado.

- Você gemeu o nome dela a noite toda! Ela falou se jogando na cama e se reconfortando. - Você realmente tem que ir? Ela perguntou nervosa.

- Obvio! Ele falou terminando de abotoar a camisa.

- Então nos vemos hoje a noite? Ela perguntou se levantando nua da cama, era uma mulher realmente muito atraente fisicamente e agarrando sensualmente.

- Não! Ele disse sério e ela o olhou meio chocada. - O que eu queria com você eu já ganhei! Os olhos da ruiva se enxeram de lagrimas ao ver ele retirando da carteira algumas notas e jogando em cima da cama. - Pronto pague o corto para mim. Sesshoumaru saiu apressado do quarto deixando a mulher aos prantos.

* * *

Andar pelas ruas de Tokio sempre fazia ela esfriar a cabeça , isso já era de costume nesse ultimo ano, ela saia pelas ruas pegava um ônibus qualquer e ia para algum canto da cidade andar, talvez ouvir alguma musica em seu _Ipod._ Era normal colocava uma música animada para tentar se animar também.

Rin suspirou e viu uma praça, ela já estava um pouco cansada iria descansar uns quinze minutos e voltaria para casa, provavelmente suas irmãs já tinha tomada café, sua mãe podia estar agindo igual uma retardada, mais suas irmãs eram muito, **MUITO** inteligentes elas sabiam o que podiam e não podiam comer e o que podiam ou não fazer em casa, não importa o que a sua mãe desmiolada falasse.

Mas mesmo assim ela tinha que fazer o almoço, Bankotsu iria em casa para almoçar e ela sabia que Bankotsu tinha uma paladar de criança **[3]** e provavelmente se sua mãe que não conseguia lembrar que suas irmãs são alérgicas a lactose e se comecem podiam realmente morrer se comecem certa quantidade ela **com certeza** não iria lembrar de coisas banais como o fato de Bankotsu não comer quase nada por ser um nojento por comida e ela sabia como seu irmão iria realmente enche-la muito se chegasse em casa e não tivesse nada que ele come-se.

Rin trocou de álbum iria tirar da banda Do As Infinity iria ouvir Beyoncé, enquanto andava e trocava de música, infelizmente Rin se distraiu e viu o ônibus que deveria pegar já saindo do ponto.

- Mas que droga! Rin falou decepcionada já eram quase dez horas e sabia muito bem que esse ônibus só passaria novamente daqui em uma hora e meia.

Aquilo provavelmente era decepcionante ela teria que andar até talvez se corresse chegaria a onze e meia e poderia fazer o almoço e até a uma tudo estaria pronto. Era só ela correr.

* * *

- Não poderia ir no jantar de quinta, Izayoi. Sesshoumaru falava ao celular enquanto dirigia.

_- Porque meu querido? _

Sesshoumaru suspirou, não gostava de admitir, todavia não suportava deixar sua madrasta triste.

- Porque um cliente só poderá falar comigo a noite na quinta então terei que esperar por ele...; Sesshoumaru falava mais ao virar seu rosto ele a viu, sentiu o seu doce cheiro de amêndoas, linda de shorts jeans e blusa rosa praticamente correndo na calçada, estava suada o cabelo bagunçado, o coração acelerado, o rosto avermelhado, mais mesmo assim ela estava perfeita, quando ele a viu parar e respirar fundo pegado mais folego ele encostou sua Mercedes na calçado e abaixou o vidro.

_- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru você está ai ainda? _

- Izayoi já te ligo. Ele falou desligando o celular e abaixando rapidamente o vidro. - Você é a Rin? A filha da Sayuri. Rin virou-se e viu o homem de seu sonho ali naquele carro lindo e grande olhando sério para ela

- Olá! Ela respondeu um pouco timida. - Você é o Sr. Taishou.

- Sesshoumaru. Ele disse calmo. - O que está fazendo?

- Como? Ela Perguntou sem entender.

- Entre. Sesshoumaru praticamente ordenou para Rin entrar em seu carro e foi obviamente atendido.

- Ah, eu... Bem, obrigada! Ela sorri e entra no carro, coloca seu cinto e admira o carro por dentro. - Nossa Sesshoumaru-sama que incrível. Ela fala sorrindo admirada o interior do carro de Sesshoumaru, por mais que fosse uma garota inteligente e responsável, mais ainda era um garota de quinze anos e mesmo tendo que crescer antes da hora depois da morte de seu pai ela não perderá sua personalidade comunicativa, alegre e ingenua. Porém normalmente e tristeza era tanta que era difícil sua verdadeira personalidade.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a menina que olhava todos os cantinhos de seu carro, nesse momento Sesshoumaru via que mesmo ela sendo tão perfeita na sua opinião ela ainda era uma menina.

- Porque esta aqui? Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto voltava a dirigir.

- Porque o Senhor me convidou! Ela respondeu instantaneamente mais rapidamente colocou as mãos na boca percebendo a bobeira que acabara de falar e Rin ficou muito envergonhada ao ver ele olhar de soslaio para ela mais sem dizer nada. - Ah é que eu precisava esfriar a cabeça então vim dar uma andada...

- Do outro lado da cidade? Sesshoumaru perguntou sem olhar a menina.

- Bem... Eu peguei um ônibus qualquer e vim para cá, mas quando eu resolvi ir embora acabei perdendo o ônibus por isso estava correndo para chegar a tempo em casa.

Sesshoumaru nunca gostou muito de papo nem com Sayuri que ele saia por um curto período de tempo um bom papo ele gostava de conversar, porém ele podia ficar ali o dia todo conhecendo Rin ele tinha praticamente um milhão de perguntas que ele queria fazer para ela. Entretanto esta não era a natureza dele.

- Minha mãe disse que o senhor era advogado, qual é a sua área? Rin perguntou para ele sorrindo, ela sempre quis ser advogada e nunca conheceu um advogado que parecia ser tão bem sucedido como Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sou promotor!

- **Sério**? O "Sério"dito por Rin era tão alegre que fez Sesshoumaru olhar para ela e ver um sorriso enorme além de um brilho magico em seus belos olhos vermelhos. - Nossa que incrível! Deve ser muito... Nossa... Muito emocionante ser promotor. Rin falava e balançava a cabeça para o lados admirada o que foi notado por Sesshoumaru.

- Você quer ser promotora também. Sesshoumaru afirmou sério a menina, era interessante saber que ela estava admirada com sua profissão.

- Eu gostaria muito! Rin respondeu sorrindo. - Mas tenho muitas duvidas sobre ser promotora ou seguir a carreira trabalhista.

- Se quiser. Sesshoumaru começou a dizer e se virou para olhar nos olhos dela. - Qualquer dia desse posso te falar um pouco sobre a rotina de um promotor.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama! Ela respondeu unida as mãos e levando elas ao peito.

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio novamente para a menina e viu que ela cantarolava uma canção americana e sorria, provavelmente uma humano normal não ouviria a canção dela, porém seus ouvidos eram provavelmente um milhão de vezes melhor de que qualquer humano, então ele entendia perfeitamente a letra.

"_**Baby I can feel your Halo**_

_**Prey it won`t fede away**_

_**I cann feel you halo, halo, halo...[4]**_"

- Bela música. Sesshoumaru falou baixinho fazendo Rin arregalar o olhos ela realmente achava que ele não estava conseguindo ouvi-la

- É da Beyoncé! Rin respondeu e viu Sesshoumaru arquear as sobrancelhas. - É uma cantora americana. Ele fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e continuou a se concentrar na direção.

- Gosta de cantores americanos? Ele perguntou quase chegando na casa da garota.

- Gosto muito! Ela respondeu animada. - Na verdade eu gosto de qualquer canção animada, me faz relaxar, e o senhor que tipo de música gosta?

- Eu sou antigo Rin. Ele respondeu sorrindo. - Gosto de músicas de Jazz. Ele responde depois de um tempo pensando.

- Tipo Jamie Cullum, Ahmad Jamal e Louis Asmtrong **[5]**? Ela pergunta sorrindo mais ainda.

- Entede de jazz Rin, não é jovem demais para esse estilo de música? Ele pergunta arqueado a sobrancelha e a ve fechar a cara como se quisesse chorar

- O meu pai amava jazz! Ela responde tentando forçar um sorriso que foi notada por Sesshoumaru.

- Entendo. Ele fala já encostando o carro na calçada.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama pela carona! Rin responde antes de sair do carro e da um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, Sesshoumaru fica extremamente surpresa ninguém nunca teve uma reação tão espontanea assim com ele, provavelmente apenas sua Madrasta mais Izayoi era a rainha do inesperado ele à não se surpreendia mais, porém ele viu ela corando provavelmente nem pensará no que acabara de fazer.

Rin fez uma pequena reverencia ao homem a sua frente e saiu do carro.

Sesshoumaru viu a menina correr e entrar para dentro de casa ele viu ali naquele momento no carro que Rin não era a rebelde sem causa que sua mãe falava sempre, era apenas uma garotinha que amava muito seu pai e não consegui seguir em frente ainda e que tentava ser forte.

Era apenas uma garotinha normal que precisava de atenção e ele sabia muio bem que essa atenção.

"_Eu poderia dar atenção a ela..._" Sesshoumaru se viu pensando e arregalou os olhos, ele não poderia estar pensando essas coisas não poderia. ˜_O que está acontecendo comigo...?˜_

"_O que foi aquilo?"_ Rin se perguntava mentalmente enquanto tirava seus sapatos.

Rin ao entrar em casa ainda pensava no beijo na bochecha que havia dado em Sesshoumaru aquilo era errado, muito errado ela estava n carro com um homem bem mais velho que ela e ainda por cima que está saindo com sua mãe e mesmo sabendo de tudo isso ela ainda se sentia envergonhada na frente dele.

Mais seu pensamentos foram perturbados quando viu duas menininhas correndo entra ela puxando sua roupa e falando as duas ao mesmo tempo um monte de coisa.

- Aonde você estava? Aya perguntava.

- Porque não fez nossa café Rin-Chan? Maya falou em seguida.

- Porque deixou a mamãe fazer o café? Ela quase nos matou servindo leite para gente. Aya falou em seguida

- É e ainda ela queimou as panquecas. Maya falou.

- Não sabia aonde estava o leite de soja. Aya retrucou.

- Ela não sabia que o Bankotsu estava vindo almoçar. Maya falou.

- Nisso ela estava cozinhando Tonkatsu **[6]** para o almoço quando soube que Bank viria ela teve que jogar tudo fora. Aya informou.

- E ainda ficou falando de você o tempo todo e não conseguia fazer nada na cozinha. Aonde você estava Rin? Maya perguntou.

- Aonde você estava Rin? Aya e Maya perguntavam ao mesmo tempo praticamente desesperadas.

**- Yokishawa Rin!** Ouviu a voz de sua mãe lhe chamar depois de ficar meio desnorteada pela continuidade de informações que suas irmãs estavam lhe falando. - **AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?**

**Continua...**

.

.

.

.

Explicações:

**[1] **– A música cantada pela mãe da Rin é Bad Romance – Lady Gaga.

**[2]** – O café da manha americanzado da Rin ficou ridículo mais perderia o contexto se não fosse feito desse jeito.

**[3] **– Paladar de criança mencionada é o que a minha avo fala para minha tia que é muito chata para comida e eu achei que ficaria engraçado na cena.

**[4]** – A música cantada por Rin era Halo – Beyoncé [Sim ela é a minha _**diva**_ master]

**[ 5 ] –** Jamie Cullum, Ahmad Jamal e Louis Asmtrong são cantores de jazz mais as informações foram obtidas na internet então pode ter algo errado então perdão.

**[6] **– Tonkatsu é um prato japonês feito de costela de carne de porco frita [**WIKIPEDIA** se estiver errado Perdão]

Esse capitulo eu quis mostrar um pouco mais da personalidade "anime/mangá" da Rin alegre e falante e mostrar a tristeza e a falta de maturidade dela lidar com a morte do pai, mostrar que a Mae dela é uma pessoa boa mais tem um jeito diferente de encarar a situação e mostrar também a responsabilidade que ela tem perante as irmãs e pela casa.

Quis mostrar nesse capitulo um Sesshoumaru mais frio, por[em interessando e meio em duvida porque ele sabe que se sentiu fisgado pela menina mais ele acha realmente errado esse sentimento porém cada vez mais ele é surpreendido por ela.

Bem espero que todos tenham pelo menos entendido essa minha breve explicação.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Bem um seguindo capitulo um pouco curto, mais rapido, pela aceitação que eu vi de sete lindas moças que comentaram no primeiro capitulo. **MUITO** **OBRIGADA**.

Novamente eu digo eu não tenho **BETA** então eu mesmo tento corrigir, mais quem escreve não corrige, como uma amiga que faz jornalismo me disse uma vez então erros grotescos, por favor, seja perdoados.

E novamente eu já escrevi outras fic`s que não dei continuação por achar muto feio o meu jeito de escrever então se o capitulo estiver muito confuso me desculpem.

Mais uma noticia feliz **SETE** **COMENTÁRIOS** no primeiro capitulo é bem mais do que eu esperava e estou muito **MUITO** feliz. Obrigada minhas queridas. Além de quem **favoritou** a fic. OBRIGADA QUERIDAS E QUERIDOS por estarem lendo, porque bem pelo menos o site mostra que muitas pessoas estão lendo a fic poucas dessas muitas comentaram PORÉM estou muito muito feliz pelos meus sete comentários, vocês não tem noção

.

.

.

Respondendo aos comentários:

**Ticha: **Que bom que gostou do primeiro capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse tambem e que comente novamente. Muito obrigada mesmo querida.

Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: Rsrsrsrs... Bem aqui está o segundo capitulo, que bom que gostou da Rin a mãe dela é uma boa mãe só que está passando por um momento de transição. O sesshy é um fofo sendo ou não pedofilo. Rsrsrsrs Bem se era isso mais aconteceu de uma maneira inesperada. Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero te ver nesse capitulo também.

**Nathi Duarte s2:** Que bom que você escreveu de novo... Obrigada, que bom que você amou, ahhh homem, solteiro, rico e gato como o Sesshy tinha que ser um pouco safado rsrsrs Você betaria para mim? Nossa ficaria agredecida, eu tenho uma amiga que beta mais ela está fazendo estagio e não curte muito inuYasha então não quero ficar irritando ela sabe? Mais se puder me ajudar eu ficaria muito muito feliz. Muito obrigada pelo comentário e espero ve-la novamente nesse capitulo.

**Ju:** Ah que om que você adorou eu fico muito feliz, que bom que você achou que o capitulo não estava tão porco como eu achei, neh se reparesse mais acho que ele iria passar mal rsrsrs Eu tambem eu gosto MUITO dessas coisas meio proibidas mais claro que não estou aqui defendendo relacionamento de alguém maior de idade com uma menininha a fic terá muitas reviravoltas ainda mais esse é o contexto. Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário espero ve-la no neste capitulo.

**Danii: **Nossa muito obrigada pelo capitulo pelo elogio eu fico agradecida, obrigada muito pela dica tambem como eu disse no comentário de cima a fic terá uma reviravolta e muitas explicações mais para frente, não estou aqui apoiando pedofilia só quero mostrar um amor que na nossa sociedade é proibido e errado mais tenho certeza que você ira se surpreender mais nos próximos capítulos rsrsrs... Fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigada pela dica. Muito obrigada pelo comentário espero vê-la neste capitulo .

**Jéssica: **Rsrsrs o primeiro é sempre mais difícil o primeiro é o ultimo, mais o desenrolar confunde também... Mais espero que tenha gostado desse segundo capitulo, rsrsrsrs, a mãe dela esta passando por uma transição você verá que ela é uma boa pessoa só é moderna para seu tempo. Muito Obrigada pelo comentário espero vê-la neste capitulo também.

**Anny Thaisou:** Que bom que você amou eu fico imensamente feliz com isso, eu não entendi bem a parte do deixou a desejar, mais espero que mesmo assim você tenha realmente gostado. Rsrsrs farei o impossível para postar pelo menos mais uns dois capítulos até minhas aulas começaram. Muito obrigada pelo comentário espero vê-la neste capitulo também.


	3. Uma briga, um almoço

**Pecado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" ainda não é meu infelizmente QUEM SABE UM DIA; por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei.**

**Resumo: **Ele sabia que era errado, sabia que era uma pecado, porém ele não conseguia esquecer aqueles belos olhos castanhos também não entendi como ele consegui se apaixonar por uma menina de 15 anos e filha de sua nova namorada.

**.**

**Capitulo Três: **Uma briga, um almoço e o namorado da melhor amiga.

.

_- Aonde você estava Rin? Aya e Maya perguntavam ao mesmo tempo praticamente desesperadas._

_**- Yokishawa Rin!**__ Ouviu a voz de sua mãe lhe chamar depois de ficar meio desnorteada pela continuidade de informações que suas irmãs estavam lhe falando. - __**AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?**_

Rin suspirou estava cansada disso, ela só tinha quinze anos, pelos Deuses, era muita coisa para aguentar sozinha.

- Sayuri pare de falsidade! Rin falou calmamente olhando no olhos da mãe e fazendo uma força sobre-humana para não chorar ao dizer aquilo. - Faz um ano que você nem lembra que nos existimos, não lembra de pagar as contas, de fazer o almoço de lavar nossas roupas, sabe eu não tenho obrigação de fazer os seus serviços, as suas obrigações de mãe mais já que você realmente acha que a minha obrigação é cuidar das suas filhas, da sua casa então para de fingir que você realmente voltou a nos amar, você só pensar em dar...

As ultimas palavras de Rin foram impedidas pela sucessão de dois tapas que sua mãe deu nas duas laterias de seu rosto, Rin surpresa cambaleou para trás e percebeu o que acabaram de acontecer, viu o olhar raivoso de sua mãe e sentiu seu rosto arder demais dos dois lados, alem de sentir filetes de sangue escorrendo por sua face, as unhas de sua mãe com certeza a haviam arranhando de tal maneira a perfurar a carne da menina. O rosto surpreso de Rin foi substituído por um olhar de furia e por grossas lagrimas que caiu, não pela dor, não pela humilhação e sim por suas irmãs tão pequenas terem que presenciar aquela cena, ela apenas olhou para o lado e viu as duas menininhas chorando e agarrando uma a outra como se tentassem se proteger.

**- NUNCA MAIS! **Sayuri falou puxando Rin pela alça da blusa e deixando seus rostos bem perto. **- VOCÊ REPITA UMA COISAS DESSAS, NUNCA MAIS, SUA VAGABUNDA! **Sua mãe disse aquilo e empurrou a menina com força para trás fazendo Rin cambalear ainda meia tonta pela tapa meio tonta pelo empurrão mais ela não esperava que Rin virasse antes de cair e acabando caindo e batendo a cabeça com força em uma pequena mesinha na entrada de sua casa, Rin acabou caindo no chão e viu os grossos pingos de sangue caindo no chão aonde ela reparou que havia cortado sua feio sua cabeça.

Sayuri reparou no que havia feito, como se a visão de sua filha no chão, com as bochechas inchadas e marcadas de arranhoes e sua testa com um grande corte no qual fazia o sangue escorrer em pequeno filetes por seu olho direito. Talvez isso fez Sayuri perceber o seu erro, perceber o que acabará de fazer com sua filhinha.

- Querida eu..., Sayuri não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer tentou ajudar sua filha a se levantar do chão, mais ao se aproximar foi rebatida por uma mão irritada de Rin a afastando de si ao ver as lagrimas de sua filha escorrendo e gelou ao ver uma frieza desconhecida nos olhos de sua querida filha.

- A verdade doi não é mesmo _**mamãe**_. E você que deveria ter morrido no _lugar do papai._..! Ela disse e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, não ouviu os gritos de sua mãe pedindo que voltasse a falar com ela, ao entrar em seu quarto e as lagrimas não abandonavam seu rosto agora caim com mais intensidade, ela fez questão de trancar a porta de seu quarto e escorregou pela parede apenas chorando e perguntando a Deus o que fez para merecer tudo aquilo. Ela só queria as coisas como antes, ela apenas queria sua mãe de volta.

- Filha, por favor, abre a porta! Sayuri dizia do lado de fora do quarto de Rin enquanto batia na porta do quarto, sua voz estava tremula e parecia estar chorando também.

Rin se levantou do chão aonde chorava e correu ao seu banheiro, que era todo branquinho com uma pia cheia de cremes, perfumes, coisas de cabelo e maquiagem em cima da pia, tinha uma privada de um lado da parede e do outro uma pequena banheira. Rin abriu a torneira da pia e a torneira da banheira, fazendo o possível para não ouvir sua mãe de maneira nenhuma, fechou com os dedos os ouvidos com os dedos não querendo ouvir as desculpas de sua mãe, Rin encostou a cabeça na borda da sua banheira e fechou os olhos com força e cantarolou uma canção.

"**Do you ever feel**

**Feel só paper-thin**

**Like house of cards**

**One blow from caving **_**[1]**_"

_Rin abriu os olhos e olhou em volta e realmente não sabia aonde estava era um quarto vazio e branco, será que sua mãe tinha conseguido entrar no seu quarto? Será que ela a levou para um hospício? Sua mãe finalmente havia conseguido tirar o pouco que sobrou da sua sanidade mental? Ou será que ela havia morrido, mas a pancada que levou na cabeça nem tinha sido Tão forte assim. Será que ela morreu e nem havia percebido, nem teve a chance de se despedir de suas irmãs nem do seu irmão e nunca mais ela iria ver aqueles lindos olhos dourados._

_- Filha porque esta tão triste? Uma voz doce e conhecida perguntou atrás de Rin, ela se virou e viu seu pai, seu pai querido, olhando para ela, realmente ela havia morrido, mais achou sorriu ao ver ele dando uma risada. - Você não morreu minha princesa, ainda não._

_- Pai! Rin não se importava se tinha morrido ou não, correu e abraçou seu pai com força e chorou. - Eu sinto tanto, tanto a sua falta, eu não aguento mais papai..._

_- Querida, olhe pra mim princesa. Ele disse e segurou com força o rosto de sua filha forcando-a a olhar para ele. - A partir de agora você tem que ser forte, muito forte para aguentar o que esta por vir! Ele fala serio e sorri em seguida depois abraça fortemente sua filha._

_- Papai está molhado..., Ela falou enquanto estava abraçada ao seu pai mais acho estranho sua frase ao olhar para seu pés ela percebe que o piso do local aonde estava se encontrava com uma camada de água de quase um palmo._

Rin abre os olhos assustada e percebe que a água de sua banheira estava transbordando e caindo sobre ela. Ela suspira tinha apenas sonhado, mas provavelmente foi o melhor dos sonhos que ela já teve. Rin suspira e percebe pelo relógio do banheiro que havia adormecido por vinte minutos e que sua cabeça agora doía muito, muito mesmo.

Sua mãe não estava mais batendo na sua porta, Rin suspira ela não sairia para ver a mãe os qualquer pessoa, não sairá do seu quarto, pelo menos não pela porta da frente.

A menina abre sua agenda e rasga uma das folhas escrevendo um bilhete e deixando ao lado do computador, em seguida ela pega uma mochila e coloca algumas mudas de roupa dentro dela, colocou a mochila nas costas, andou até a janela a abriu e viu a pequena escada que tinha debaixo da sua janela **[2**] Rin se contorceu de um jeito e desceu as escadas desceu até seu quinta seguin até a entrada do quintal silenciosamente, abrira e fechara o portão de sua casa e saira andando pela calçada, até provavelmente o único lugar que ela sabia que poderia ajuda-la.

* * *

Rin suspirou ao subir as escadas do templo. O Templo Higurashi era um pouco bem conhecido, porém as escadas do templo sempre deixou Rin extremamente cansada "_Alguém deveria processar o arquiteto desse templo!_" Rin pensava enquanto já subindo oultimo degrau do templo e suspirando, aquele lugar era o único lugar no ultimo ano no qual ela se sentia bem e feliz.

Ao tocar a campanhia uma senhora mais ovem que sua mae atende a porta com um grande sorriso de pele clara e cabelos castanhos curtos.

- Olá Rin-Chan, como você está? A mãe de Kagome a senhora Higurashi Natsu lhe perguntou. - O que é isso na sua cabeça querida? Ela pergunta vendo um corte feio na cabeça de Rin que tentava de todo o jeito esconder o corte com o cabelo.

- Eu bati a cabeça no criado-mudo não é nada! Ela fala sorrindo. - A Kah-Chan está Tia Natsu? Rin pergunta sorrindo mexendo toda hora na franja tentando esconder o corte.

- Está sim com **falando** com um _rapaz_ no telefone! A senhora Higurashi abriu caminho para Rin entrar. -_ Eu acho que eles estão namorado._ A senhora Higurashi falou baixinho para Rin como se contasse um segredo. - Mais ela realmente nega então eu não sei, você sabe de alguma coisa Rin?

- Na verdade não Tia Natsu. Ri falou ajeitando seus sapatos na entrada era estranho ela e Kagome eram melhores amigas desde... Sempre então ela estar namorando um rapaz e não falar para a melhor amiga era no minimo esquisito.

Rin subiu as escadas e foi bem devagar ao quarto da amiga para ver se ouviu alguma coisa.

- Mais sexta a noite eu não posso, as meninas sempre fazem festa do filme é essa sexta é aqui em casa..., Kagome falava com alguém no telefone, ela parecia argumentar alguma coisa.

- Com quem você está falando? Rin perguntou entrando no quarto assustando Kagome que dera um pulo na cama de aonde estava deitada.

- Eu... Bem... Depois eu te ligo _InuYasha_! Kagome falou nervosa desligando rápido o telefone, Kagome da um sorrisinho amarelo e olha a amiga com cara feia, porém o Sorriso muda ao ver o machucado na cabeça de Rin e nas suas faces. - O que aconteceu com voc6e? Ela pergunta puxando a amiga pela mão obrigando-a a sentar na cama, Kagome tira a franja de Rin do rosto da Amiga e ve o profundo corte feito com o sangue coagulado

- Quem é InuYasha? Porque não me contou que esta namorado? Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto e pareceu ter conseguido pois os lindos olhos azuis de Kagome [**N/A:** Seguindo o Mangá] brilharam intensamente.

- Lembra do aniversario do Houjo que você não pode ir? Kagome falou sorrindo e levantando da cama andando de um lado para o outro como se lembrasse de algo lindo.

- Aquele que eu não pude ir porque minha mãe me deixou de babá, claro que eu me lembro como esquecer eu só chorei dois dias seguidos por não ter ido. Rin resmungou.

- Então o Primo do Houjo, o Miroku lembra dele?

- O pervertido que dá em cima de todas mais tem um **TOMBO** pela Sango? Claro ele é um cara muito legal, tirando quando ele resolve passar a mão nas nossas bundas.

- Então..., Kagome falava depois se sentou na cama e segurou as mãos de Rin entre as suas e a olhou docemente. - Ele levou o melhor amigo um meio-youkai muito estranho, rabugento, comilão, mais eu não sei, sabe quando seu coração começa a bater mais rápido?

- Sei..., Rin fala corando lembando de um certo homem de olhos dourados.

- Depois o Miroku o deixou sozinho na festa e foi paquerar todas as garotas da festa e Sango foi bater nele fora da festa e eu e o InuYasha ficamos sozinhos e começamos a conversar e bem nos demos muito bem, e começamos a conversar desde então é a duas semanas, naquela cinema que você também não pode ir por estar cuidado das suas irmãs...

- Para variar..., Rin falou fazendo Kagome dar uma leve risada.

- Nos ficamos pela primeira vez, agora estamos ficando, mais sabe quando você consegue ficar só olhando para os olhos dele sem dizer nada e ainda assim achar que isso é o maior encontro do mundo?

- Sei..., Rin fala corando novamente lembando de um certo homem de olhos dourados.

- Então estamos conversando e ficando... Não estamos namorado. Ela fala sorrindo.

- Quantas vezes ele te liga por dia? Rin pergunta com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Bem umas seis a sete vezes. As duas amigas riram.

- Porque não me contou amiga? Rin perguntou mudando a expressão do rosto de alegre para triste.

- Rin depois do acidente com o Kouga eu prefiro esperar um pouco e a Sango só soube porque o InuYasha tem a língua maior que a boca! Ela fala de um jeito como se conhecesse o rapaz a muito mais tempo. - Falou para o Miroku e você sabe como o Miroku é fofoqueiro, mais ela soube a duas semanas quando nos começamos a ficar nem falamos sobre isso ainda. Por Favor, Rin não conte para a minha mãe nem para a minha família se não eles vão começar a ficar no meu pé depois do acidente com o … Bem você sabe.

Rin sorriu mais depois fez uma expressão de quem lembrou algo muito ruim.

- Você queria me levar para ver aquele filme com a Julia Roberts; Amar, Rezar e Comer **[2]**, sabendo muito bem que eu **DETESTO** ela e ainda por cima para ficar de ganso no seu encontro? Rin pergunta revoltada para a amiga.

- Comer, Rezar e Amar Rin-Chan, e ainda eu faço tudo TUDO por você amiga não custava nada você ir comigo no encontro. Kagome fala como se estivesse se justificando pelo acontecido.

- Tudo bem amiga. Rin fala sorrindo mais parou de sorrir quando sua amiga mexeu em seu corte.

- Vamos ao medico agora! Kagome falou séria puxando a amiga pela mão Rin tentou protestas, porém foi em vão. - Não adianta esse corte tá horrível e seu rosto pode não parecer mais está muito inchado. - O que aconteceu Rin ? Kagome perguntou quando a amiga se recusava a sair do quarto com a cara abaixada. - Porque você está tão machucada?

- Minha mãe. Ela se limitou a se dizer. - Eu a irritei, falei o que não devia.

- Mais ela não pode te bater, você faz tudo por ela, vou falar com a minha mãe para bater um papo com a Tia Sayuri. Kagome falou nervosa

- Não Kagome, eu tava errado, por favor, vamos ao hospital só isso para ver esses cortes, só isso, eu estava errada. Kagome sabia que a amiga estava mentindo via em seus olhos castanhos um pouco de dor, mais Kagome sabia que era melhor não discutir, Rin sempre forá meiga e delicada mas depois da morte do pai ela teve que se tornar forte para aguentar tanto seu próprio luto como o luto de suas irmãs e a responsabilidade de ajudar sua mãe a cuidar das meninas.

- Vamos ao Médico. Kagome disse puxando a amiga pela mão, desceram as escadas e colocaram seus sapatos.** - MÃE EU E A RIN VAMOS TOMAR SORVETE!** Kagome berrou da entrada da porta e ouviu sua mãe concordando, em seguida desceram as escadas do templo e seguiram até o ponto de ônibus, Rin sempre se sentia a vontade com Kagome, com a família de Kagome eles lhe deram muito apoio depois da morte de seu pai. Era bom estar com eles.

Ao chegarem ao ponto de ônibus minutos depois o próprio chegara as meninas subiram, pagaram e se sentaram juntas, Rin só lembra de encostar a cabeça no ombro da amiga, fechar os olhos e acabou dormindo.

"_Seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com aqueles belos olhos dourados, Rin observava aquele rosto sério, mais ela sabia, ela tinha certeza que ele não estava bravo. Ele estava feliz._

_- Eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com você...; Rin pronunciou se jogando nos braços do youkai e recebendo caricias em seu cabelo e suas costas"_.

- Vamos Rin, chegamos! Kagome disse vendo a amiga esfregar os olhos e levantar, ambas saíram do ônibus e rapidamente já chegaram ao hospital.

* * *

Kagome já havia preenchido a ficha de Rin no pronto socorro e ambas estavam apenas esperando o chamado do médico.

- Ele te trata bem Kagome? Rin perguntava para a amiga enquanto esperavam a chamada do médico, as duas sentadas em cadeiras uma lado da outro Rin sendo mais baixa que Kagome sempre aaba encostando no ombro de Kagome.

- Bem...; Kagome tinha um sorrisinho amarelo no resto. - Ele é meio estranho como eu disse ele é rabugento, mal criado, sem paciência, reclama de tudo mais quando eu estou com ele eu me sinto protegida entende? Mas apesar de todos esses defeitos dele lele é carinhoso da maneira dele, ele sempre me faz rir, mesmo se não temos o que falar, acabamos ficando horas no telefone. Bem eu não sei no que isso vai ar, mais perto dele eu me sinto completa.

Rin sorria docemente para a amiga.

- Kagome você namoraria com ele? Rin perguntava sorrindo. - Depois de tudo...

- Não Sei Rin-Chan, como eu te disse, estamos apenas nos conhecendo...

- Senhorita Yokishawa Rin! Uma enfermeira chamava e indicou a sala aonde Rin iria, Kagome rapidamente entrou junto com ela na sala.

Ao entrarem repararam que o doutor era um youkai de cabelos claros claros um lilas bem claros e olhos verdes que sorria de uma maneira engraçada.

- Qual das duas é a Senhorita Rin? Ele perguntou enquanto lia a ficha da menina. Rin levantou a mão fraquinho, ela sempre teve muito medo de hospitais. - Qual o problema da Senhorita?

- Nenhum doutor! Ela disse se levantando mais sendo segurada pela mão por Kagome que sorria amarelo e olhava de soslaio para Rin com raiva indicando que ela deveria se sentar e se comportar.

- Ele está com um corte muito profundo na testa que a m... Ela caiu doutor! Kagome respondeu por Rin e o doutor arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sua irmã senhorita Rin? Ele perguntou sobre Kagome para Rin.

- Melhor amiga. Rin respondeu. - Desculpe doutor _**Hakudoshi**_...; Rin fala lendo no crachá que ele tinha em forma de broche no peito com o seu nome. - Eu apenas cai não deve ser nada. Ela fala sobre o corte indicando a ele com a mão aonde estava, o doutor sorriu e s levantou ficou ao lado de Rin na cadeira levantou seu cabelo e viu o corte.

- Senhorita é melhor se sentar. Ele fala indicando a maca **[3]** ao lado de sua mesa, Rin levantou em silencio e se sentou, viu o doutor colocar as levas pegar um pequeno pedaço de algodão no qual ele molhou em algo que deveria ser soro fisiológico. - Segure a franja Senhorita Rin. Ele fala e Rin obedece depois sene algo frio em sua teste, ele passava o algodão limpando o ferimento tirando o sangue que lá havia endurecido e coberto o ferimento. - Parece que temos um corte feio aqui Senhorita acho que teremos que dar uns pontinhos. Ao dizer isso Rin gelou e olhou Kagome que estava com uma cara de distraída como se não tivesse ouvido o que o doutor disse mais Rin sabia que ela fez essa cara só porque sabia que Rin tinha **PAVOR** de injeções mais pavor ainda se soubesse que alguém iria costurar sua pele.

- Não tem outro jeito Doutor? Rin perguntou já tremendo.

- Serão bem pouquinhos e você nem vai sentir direito pela anestesia local que eu vou aplicar na sua testa, por favor, espere na sala de espera enquanto as enfermeiras preparam a sala. Rin agradeceu e ela e Kagome saíram da sala ela olhava torto para a amiga que ainda fazia cara de distraída para não ter que encarar Rin e sua raiva por ter levado ela até ali.

- Kagome segura minha mão? Rin perguntou com cara chorosa depois de se sentarem nas cadeiras. Kagome de distrda fica rapidamente séria.

- Nem pense nisso Rin-Chan, ou por algum acaso você se esqueceu do acidente de Tirar Sangue para o Exame De Vitaminas pedido pelo seu medico. Kagome fechou a cara e Rin agora sorria amarelo. Sabia que Kagome se referia a um acidente de quando Rin tinha ido tirar sangue e sua mãe naquele dia tinha que trabalhar e pediu para que Kagome fosse com ela, até ai tudo bem, mais durante o exame Rin pediu para Kagome segurar sua mão e isso não acabou muito bem.

- Qual é Kah-Chan, não aconteceu nada demais. Rin tentava argumenar.

- Não você quebrou duas falanges do meu dedo indicador! Kagome mostrava o dedo para Rin que apenas sorria. - Meu dedo nunca mais foi o mesmo. Kagome argumentou.

- Me desculpe, mais eu tenho medo...; Rin disse quase chorando ao ver a enfermeira indicando que era a vez dela.

- É e eu preciso de todos os meus dedos para competir na Competição de Arco e Flecha que terá quando voltarmos as aulas.

- Mas **SÓ VOLTAREM PARA A ESCOLA DAQUI DOIS MESES!** Rin disse porém a enfermeira já havia fechado a porta e mandando ela se sentar na maca que o doutor já chegaria.

* * *

- Aya, por favor, pode ver se a Rin quer comer. Sayuri falou sem um pingo de animo, tinha realmente ficado chateada com o que fizera com sua filha, Rin tinha razão da raiva, mais ela precisava entender que as coisas mudaram e nada voltaria a ser como era antes. Ela precisava entender.

Aya segui até o quarto de sua irmã e percebeu que a porta estava destrancada, Aya entrou no quarto e não viu sua irmã, entrou no banheiro também percebeu a banheira cheia, porém não usada.

Aya estranhou sua irmã não estar no quarto, mais depois de pensar ela reparou na mesa do computador e viu um bilhete ela pegou e leu.

"_**Fui para a casa da Kagome, não me espere.**_" Aya suspirou ter que aguentar "_sua_" nova mãe sem Rin ficaria praticamente insuportável.

* * *

Rin estava lá com lagrimas nos olhos esperando o cara terminar de como ela diz "costurar sua cabeça", porém nada sentia ela sentiu um forte dor apenas na anestesia local, agora estava ali apenas esperando seu médico terminar

- Acabamos! O doutor Hakudoshi disse sorrindo para Rin que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados segurando com força o travesseiro que estava em cima maca aonde estava sendo realizado os pequeno pontos. - Você merece um pirulito. O Doutor disse obviamente brincando Rin o olhou com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada num sinal que não gostou da brincadeira e gostou menos ainda quando ele abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá um pirulito vermelho.

- Obrigada Doutor eu não tenho cinco anos. Ela disse e ele apenas riu guardou o pirulito, irei lhe receitar um antibiótico para evitar qualquer infecção e daqui duas semanas para tirarmos os pontos. Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça pegou a receita e saiu do local.

Ao sair viu Kagome falando ao celular e sorrindo provavelmente estava falando com o _famoso_ InuYasha.

- Obrigada, ficaremos muito agradecidas! Kagome disse

Rin se aproximou da amiga que acabara de desligar o celular e sorria como se tivesse ganho na loteria.

- Como você está Rin-Chan? Ela perguntou sorrindo vendo o curativo no rosto de sua amiga e percebendo suas faces menos inchadas, entretanto os arranhões estavam ainda bem visíveis marcados e profundos.

- Bem, depois da dor insuportável que quase me matou da anestesia local. Rin fuzilou a amiga com os olhos. - O resto foi tranquilo, terei que comprar um antibiótico e voltar daqui duas semanas. Ela suspira. - Com quem você falava?

- InuYasha. Kagome sorriu. - Como não poderemos nos ver amanha porque ele ira sair com o pai, então ele vem aqui nos buscar e nos levar para almoçar.

- Que bom estou morrendo de fome. Rin disse olhando no relógio da parede indicando que já eram quase três e meia e ela nem café tinha tomado direito.

* * *

Kagome e Rin esperavam na saída do hospital o suposto Paquera de Kagome chegar para leva-las para almoçar, ambas estavam com muita fome.

- Quantos anos ele tem Kagome? Rin pergunta olhando os carros passar.

- Ele acabou de fazer 18. Kagome respondeu vendo o carro dele chegando, uma mercedes azul petróleo realmente idêntica ao de Sesshoumaru. - Olha ele ali.

O carro estaciona para as duas garotas entrarem. Kagome se sentou na frente e Rin no banco de trás, realmente o carro era igual ao de Sesshoumaru, Rin viu Kagome se aproximou de InuYasha deu um selinho nos lábios do outro, ela percebeu uma coisa muito estranha no rapaz que dirigia, ele também possuía cabelos prateados, também tinha lindos olhos dourados, porém não era tão belo quanto Sesshoumaru era mais novo e tinha lindas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima de sua cabeça. Por isso ele era uma meio-youkai, mais ele era tão **parecido** com Sesshoumaru.

- InuYasha essa é Rin, Rin este é o InuYasha! Ela faliu apresentando os dois InuYasha sorriu e Rin tambem.

- Prazer. Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

InuYasha olhavam Rin pelo retrovisor e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que aconteceu com a sua cabeça? Ele perguntou indicando o curativo.

- A mãe a machucou. Kagome falou raivoso e viu qu acabará falando besteira.

- Foi um acidente estávamos brincando uma com a outra ela me empurrou eu me desequilibrei e bati a cabeça apenas isso. Rin mentiu e realmente não foi muito convincente, porém o meio Youkai preferiu não falar nada. - Eu sou meio estabanada e descuidada. Bem isso não era mentira e InuYasha riu ao ouvir isso.

- O que foi? Kagome perguntou para o meio youkai sem entender.

- Minha mãe falou isso dela mesma hoje. Ele continuo rindo. - Vocês se dariam bem, já sei porque não veem as duas comer em casa? Ele falou sorrindo sabendo que mesmo se elas negassem era lá que eles a levaria.

- **NÃO** Inuyasha nos iremos incomodar! Kagome falou rapidamente,

- Feh [N/a: Que saudades de escrever isso] você não decida nada, quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer isso? InuYasha falou para Kagome que ficou vermelha, provavelmente de raiva.

- Você é uma mal educado, para o carro que eu e a Rin iremos de onibus! Kagome falou nervosa tentando abrir a porta.

- Qual é Kagome, eu estava brincando. Ele fala largando o volante e tentando impedir que Kagome abrisse a porta em movimento Rin apenas olhava a cena horrorizada por terem brigado por um motivo tão idiota.

- Sim, você está sempre brincando não é? Ela fala tentando empurrar o corpo dele com o seu e tentando abrir a porta.

- Vamos Bruxa pare de ser tão sentimental. Ele argumentou.

- Está errado e ainda me chama de bruxa, você é um idiota mesmo Inuyasha! Ela fala apontando para ela ainda mais nervosa.

- **CUIDADOO!** Rin gritou e Inuyasha rapidamente olhou para frente e desviou do carro que estava vindo em sua direção evitando uma batida frontal com o outro carro, pois com a pequena briga entre o casal. -_ Assim vocês nem parecem namorados!_ Rin falou ainda sentindo seu coração bater disparado, porém ela não reparou no rubor da face de InuYasha e Kagome que agora estavam em silencio, emburrados e envergonhados.

- Vocês iram almoçar em casa, minha mãe gosta muito de companhia e tenho certeza que ela deve estar almoçando de novo esse horário. Ele fala olhando o relógio de pulso.

Nenhuma das duas resolveu contestas dessa vez, entretanto não entenderam o que ele queria dizer como "_estar almoçando de novo_".

O caminho até a casa de Inuyasha foi tranquilo eles voltaram a conversar e ela percebeu que ele era uma cara engraçado meio rabugento mais engraçado e o que tinha mais graça era o fato dele e Kagome realmente parecerem um casal porém eles discutiam sobre absolutamente tudo tinham opiniões muito contrarias. E realmente se gostavam era algo engraçado.

Não demorou muito para chegar a residencia de InuYasha. É que residencia possa se dizer era uma enorme mansão com um jardim extremamente florido e um portão eletrônico que apenas com a aproximação do carro de Inuyasha já se abriu. O jardim era imenso e florido com muitas arvores e algumas esculturas, a casa era grande branca com detalhes em verde, varias e varias janelas e aporta era imensa e de madeira totalmente talhada e envernizada. De fato uma casa de filme de cinema.

- Muito bonita sua casa. Rin disse admirada.

- É minha mãe gosta de coisas extravagantes. Ele fala sorrindo abrindo o portão da garagem com um controle remeto e estacionando seu carro ao lado de mais três carros importados. Um deles sendo uma linda e incrível Ferrari Vermelha.

* * *

A casa por dentro era mais incrível do que por fora, os moveis a maioria eram de madeira escura com muitos detalhes em dourados era uma decoração estilo casas antigas de Hollywood algo muito _Vintage_, havia muitos quadros e fotos nas paredes, muitas flores, muitas muitas flores, havia também muitos espelhos e vidrarias, parecia ter sido decorada por um arquiteto, porém parecia algo muito pessoal, pois havia muitas fotos penduradas nas paredes em cima de moveis.

- É uma casa muito bonita. Kagome disse admirada sabia que a família de InuYasha tinha dinheiro mais não sabia que eles tinham tanto.

- A decoração é incrível! Rin disse igualmente admirada.

- Bem... O que eu posso dizer...? InuYasha sorri com os elogios das meninas, porém se virou quando sentiu um cheiro docemente familiar se aproximando rapidamente.

- Poderia começar agradecendo o elogio das meninas! Uma mulher respondeu as duas meninas se viraram para ver quem era, uma jovem senhora muito bonita de pele clara , longos e compridos cabelos negros bem lisos que fazia muito contraste tanto com sua pela como com seus olhos igualmente negros muito brilhantes, um sorriso doce com um belo corpo que ficou ainda mais bonito por causa da barriga bem avantajada indicando vários meses de gravidez já. Ambas as meninas ficaram admiradas pela beleza da jovem senhora e por sua elegância. - Que bom que vieram meninas, fico muito feliz que alguém além de nos consegue aturar meu filho rabugento. Ela falou se aproximando das duas meninas e abraçando ambas que sorriram com o comentário da senhora, todavia não imaginavam que uma moça jovem poderia ser a mãe de InuYasha, ele realmente não se parecia muito com ela.

- MÃE...! Ele falou envergonhado.

- O que foi querido? Ela fala depois abraçando-o também fazendo o jovem meio youkai sorrir e esquecer a vergonha acabada de passar. - Sou Izayoi a mãe desse pequeno rabugento...; Ela diz sorrindo apertando a boechecha do filho que fica muito vermelho. - E vocês são...?

- Eu sou Yoshikawa Rin e essa é Higurashi Kagome! Rin fala apresentando as duas meninas que fazem uma leve

- Você é a Kagome! Izayoi perguntou abrindo um imenso sorriso. - InuYasha só fala sobre você a uns quatro meses, você é tão linda, espero que cuide bem dela! Ela falou séria para ele dendo um leve tapa em sua barriga.

- Obrigado por me envergonhar ao extremo Mãe. Ele fala muito envergonhado.

- Eu carreguei sua cabeça grande durante nove meses e tive que aguentar ela saindo por parto normal, eu posso te envergonhando quanto eu quiser. A mulher responde seria para ele fazendo Rin e Kagome rirem e Inuyasha emburrar ainda mais a cara. - O que traz vocês aqui ? Ela pergunta sorrindo para as meninas.

- Almoço. Inuyasha falou por elas.

- Ótimo, vamos comer novamente. A jovem senhora fala sorrindo puxando Rin e Kagome pela mãe e levando-as até outro comodo. - Sabe eu adoro ter companhia para o almoço e normalmente meu marido trabalha e tenho dois filhos irreponsaveis que não ligam muito para mim...

- Pare de drama...,

- Calado! Ela responde com um sinal com a mão. - E agora que eu como por três. Ela diz acariciando a enorme barriga. - sabe estou gravida de cinco meses mais como são duas meninas, finalmente, por isso estou tão grande. Ela fala sorrindo, os quatro chegaram a uma sala de jantar no qual uma enorme mesa de madeira estava com muitas e muitas cadeiras e um pequeno youkai sapo estava lá parado como estatua esperando as ordens. - Jaken querido, sirva novamente o almoço. Ela pede e o pequeno youkai rapidamente se retira e começa a berrar com os empregados do outro lado da porta. - Querida o que aconteceu com a sua cabeça? A mulher pergunta acariciando a cabeça de Rin e movendo seu cabelo para ver melhor o curativo.

- Eu cai. Kagome e InuYasha se entreolharam mais resolveram não pronunciar nada.

O almoço transcorreu realmente divertido, Izayoi mãe de inuYasha falava coisas muito engraçados como o passado do rapaz e deixava-o bastante emburrado, também comentou que engravidou cedo e que sempre quis ter uma menina e por sorte veio duas, o Almoço realmente estava maravilhoso servindo comidas como Karaage, Sukiyaki, Korokke, Unagi, Okonomiyaki **[4]** entre outras coisas... Rin realmente ficou encantada normalmente ela era quem cozinhava e ela detestava sua comida e comer uma comida de um verdadeiro chef era maravilhoso.

- O almoço está incrível. Kagome disse terminando seu prato.

- É verdade. Rin concordou sorrindo.

- O Chef Yamaka é realmente muito bom, sabia que ele trabalhava numa famoso restaurante em Kyoto mais desistiu para trabalhar aqui. Izayoi respondeu sorrindo enquanto bebia suco de laranja.

- Claro você fez um escândalo se e o Velho não contratasse ele ai ele teve que pagar cinco vezes o que o cara ganhava em Kyoto até eu trouxa viria trabalhar. InuYasha respondeu a sua mãe e seus belos olhos negros o olhavam sério e ele rapidamente abaixou a cara porque percebera que fizera besteira.

- InuYasha é fofoqueiro né meninas! Ela falou fazendo caras e bocas fazendo seu filho emburrar a cara e as meninas rirem. - Vocês ficaram para o jantar meninas! Ela perguntou animada.

- Não podemos Sra. Izayoi. Rin falou.

- Nossos pais ficaram preocupados. Kagome respondeu.

- É verdade eu entendo InuYasha e o Sess me dão muita dor de cabeça. Izayoi suspirou e fez Rin prestar atenção. Sess lembrava Sesshoumaru, que engraçado InuYasha é Sesshoumaru se pareciam e agora ela falava Sess.

* * *

No fim do "_**almoço**_" que já eram quase quatro e meia da tarde, eles estavam na sala comendo uma delicia de bolo de chocolate extremamente recheados, Rin e Kagome andavam pela sala perguntando dos quadros e das fotos, Rin paou e ficou abismada quando viu uma foto. Uma família a sra. Izayoi e InuYasha estavam nela juntos com dois homens um bem alto com a pele um pouco mais amorenada mais levemente, um cabelo longo e prata presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos dourados, ele estava abraçado a Izayoi e parecia bem mais velho do os outros dois e o outro rapaz era... "_Sesshoumaru..._" Rin pensou.

- Sra. Quem é esse...? Rin tentou perguntar, porém foi impedido pela abertura bruta da porta e um homem começou a entrar falando alto.

**- IZAYOI você ligou para o meu cliente dizendo que eu não poderia conversar com ele na quinta feira? **Sesshoumaru entrou falando alto com a mulher que apenas o olhava sorrindo. - Porque você fez isso Mãe? Ele perguntou como se estivesse indignado.

Rin olhou a cena abismada então era como la suspeitava Sesshoumaru fazia parte daquela família, então eles eram os Taishou, ele era irmão de InuYasha e filho de Izayoi. Eram muitas coincidências.

Continua...

.

.

.

Explicado:

**[1]** – Firewook – Katty Perry [ Que por sinal tem um tradução realmente divina]

**[2]** – A casa da Rin foi baseada naquelas casas de seriado americano sabe aonde tem aquela escadinha nas janelas dos quartos e normalmente em cenas romanticas ou engraçadas um dos personagens sobe e ele cai na maioria das vezes.

**[3]** – Eu utilizei a palavra maca mais para entendimento e por não saber que nome dar aquela cama que tem nos conultorois.

**[4]** - Karaage, Sukiyaki, Korokke, Unagi, Okonomiyaki: São comidas japonesas pesquisadas na internet [WIKIPEDIA mais precisamente]

Bem o capitulo de hoje foi um pouco de Kag/Inu apesar desse casal estar já formando na fic e porque também terá Mir/San mais ambos casais não teram o foco de Sess/Rin.

Também quis uma cena forte entre a Rin e a mãe acho que não consegui muito bem isso, mais acho que a cena ficou razoavel. A ida ao consultório e o medico foi totalmente inesperado e inventado na hora quando estava escrevendo.

A cena com Inu/Kag realmente foi a mais difícil a mais curto e mais difícil, pois faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada desse casal então foi difícil demonstrar as personalidade deles fielmente.

E eu queria falar algo da série InuYasha izayoi é a minha personagem favorito mais se de toda a serie ele aparece mais de 15 minutos é demais, mais mesmo assim ela é a minha favorita e eu a imagino como uma pessoa boa e engraçada foi por isso que a cena dela foi uma tentativa de comedia.

.

.

.

**N/a: **Primeiro obrigada as minhas autoras lindas que estão lendo e comentando e as que estão lendo e não comentando espero estar agradando também.

Cara essa fic é minha xodo [é a única] mais é que eu mais estou gostando de escrever, é estranho mais os capitulos estão fluindo sabe, não sei explicar, eu sei que poderia estar melhor, mas estou fazendo o possível. Desculpa novamente os erros gramaticais mais é foda corrigir eu não consigo eu faço o possível mais não consigo mais que isso.

Bem espero que todos estejam curtindo.** OBRIGADA AS MINHAS DIVAS QUE COMENTARAM POR VOCES EU FIZ O POSSÍVEL PARA ESCREVER O CAPITULO O MAIS RAPIDO POSSÍVEL. S2**

Um agradecimento também aqueles que favoritaram e colocaram no alerts. OBRIGADA.

.

.

.

Agradecendo aos comentários:

**Anny Taishou:** Que bom que você ficou feliz com a atualização, eu fico assim também quando uma fic atualiza... *-* Desculpa não ter entendido sou burra ¬¬ Muito obrigado por estar gostando da fic isso me alegra muito porque eu tento sabe manter o nivel fazer o possível para agradar a todos e fazer algo bonito eu sei que está longe assim das escritoras de sucesso de Inu aqui no mais espero chegar à um dia kkkk...Muito obrigado por estar gostando espero ve-la nesse capitulo també s2

**Susan:** Que bom que você gostou da fic. Sess/Rin são o melhor casa s2 kkkkk... Espero que goste desse capitulo tambem. Muito obrigada pelo comentário espero ve-la novamente nesse capitulo também. Kissus s2

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:** Que bom que amou o cap kkkk... acho que nada é inesperado mais tudo são coincidencias kkkk... Então eu também não acho PORÉM não é como a maioria pensa e muitos podem achar que eu estou apologizando isso mais não é verdade eu só me sinto atraída por amores impossíveis principalmente em fic`s porque eles podem dar certo … A mãe dela é boa mais isso será mais percebido mais para frente. A cena do beijou foi legal neh? Eu queria sei l[a uma cena que aparecesse mais a personalidade da Rin do mangá/anime acho que ficou bom... Bem espero que você tenha gostando da resposta da Rin e que goste desse capitulo também... Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário espero que comente nesse capitulo tambem... Kissus s2

**Ticha:** kkkkk Ele irá almoçar mas não agora, ela fisgou mesmo o coração dele mais veremos mais disso mais para frente. Que bom que ela te deixou empolgada eu entarei sempre estar atualizando ela, claro que ainda nas férias é mais facil, mais farei o possive; Espero que este capitulo esteja do seu grado *-*... Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário espero que comente nesse capitulo tambem... Kissus s2

**Rynui Uchiha:** Que bom que você gostou, eu fico feliz... Temos que abrir nossos horizontes para coisas diferentes, essa é a proposta da fic não é nenhuma apologia entende? Tem muita coisa que vai rolar ainda, mais fico feliz qu você tenha lido mesmo o enredo não sendo do seu agrado e ter gostado isso me deixa muito feliz que você realmente tenha gostado e gostado da escrita e do resto isso me assusta muito sabe? Pois eu quero agradar a todos mais tenho dificuldade de corrigir kkkk... Mas paciencia... Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário espero que comente nesse capitulo tambem... Kissus s2

**Ju:** Que bom que você achou lindo o cap e que esta empolgada isso me deixa muito felz. Sim as reviravoltas serão interessantes eu acho kkkkk*-*... Isso do escritório terá uma cena especial mais bem mais para frente que eu acho que agradar a todos... Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário espero que comente nesse capitulo tambem... Kissus s2

**Nana:** Continue kkkk... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário espero que comente nesse capitulo tambem... Kissus s2

.

.

.

Esse capitulo é dedicado a TODAS AS DIVAS QUE NELE COMENTARAM e a aqueles que estao lendo e não comentando, comentem que o capitulo veem mais rapido kkkk... Sim isso é uma chatagem, mais mesmo se não comentarem espero que estejam gostando mesmo assim...

**ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO MINHAS LEITORAS QUERIDAS.**


	4. Suja

**Pecado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" ainda não é meu infelizmente QUEM SABE UM DIA; por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei.**

**Resumo: **Ele sabia que era errado, sabia que era uma pecado, porém ele não conseguia esquecer aqueles belos olhos castanhos também não entendi como ele consegui se apaixonar por uma menina de 15 anos e filha de sua nova namorada.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Quatro: Suja.**

.

.

.

- Aonde você está com a cabeça Izayoi? Sesshoumaru perguntava irado, nem percebendo os "convidados" ali presentes. - Estou processando um homem acusado de molestar sexualmente duas crianças uma de treze anos e a outra de nove aos filhos de sua nova esposa e você **CANCELA** o meu encontro com o pai das crianças que esta na Vara Familiar para a guarda dos meninos, o que você pensou quando fez essa bobagem? Ele pergunta extremamente nervoso era raro ele perder a calma daquele jeito, raro não praticamente impossível.

Izayoi raramente ficava sem palavras mais naquele momento, as lagrimas correram de seu rosto, ela não imaginava que fizera tanta besteira, só queria seu filho mas velho junto com a família dele no aniversário, bem Izayoi nunca decorou a idade do marido, mais no aniversário de seu pai.

- Desculpe querido, eu só queria você presente no aniversário do seu pai.

- Ele vai ter mais duzentos aniversários que, com certeza, eu estarei presente, então será que você poderia me ouvir pelo menos uma vez na vida você poderia me ouvir e entender que eu não posso fazer o que você quer sempre, não é porque o Pai faz absolutamente tudo o que você deseja que eu tenha que fazer...; Sesshoumaru para de falar ao sentir seu celular vibrar ele rapidamente o atende e sai da sala sem ao menos falar nada com as pessoas da sala, sem ao menos **notar** as pessoas ali presentes.

Kagome e Rin apenas olharam para a cena abismadas.

- Não se preocupe isso é normal. InuYasha sussurrou.

- Normal? Elas falaram juntas.

- Sim eles brigam absolutamente por tudo como Sesshoumaru disse meu pai faz tudo para minha mãe e ela acha que todos tem que fazer tudo para ela, ela é muito impulsiva, mais quando as coisas não dão certo ela liga para o meu pai chora e ele faz tudo para acabar sendo do jeito que ela quer. InuYasha explicou como se fosse uma coisa obvia.

- Então isso acontece sempre? Kagome perguntou estranhada.

- Você vai se acostumar. InuYasha falou para ela sorrindo de um jeito meigo para ela como se ambos fossem cúmplices de um segredo.

Rin ergue uma sobrancelha olhando a cena do jovem casal a sua frente e gira os olhos indicando como aquilo era bem "doce" demais, mais o que ela queria realmente ver era Sesshoumaru, como aquele homem entrou na vida dela e mudou totalmente seus pensamentos? Ele estava bagunçando tudo. A vida já era ruim antes dele aparecer e porque agora ele queria acabar com tudo.

Izayoi suspirou vendo a demora do filho mais velho ao telefone e se vira para as meninas.

- Desculpem por isso meninas. Ela fala sorrindo meio envergonhada. - Eu realmente só queria que ele viesse no aniversario do pai, Oyakata gosta da família reunida, bem ambos gostamos muito...

- Ela gosta bem mais que ele..., Inuyasha sussurra para as meninas.

- Mais meninas. Izayoi fala sorrindo. - Porque vocês não veem aqui na quinta feira no aniversario do meu marido, InuYasha vai buscar vocês em casa...

- Tenho cara de chofre Izayoi? InuYasha pergunta assustado.

- Faz o que eu mando se não eu conto pra elas até quantos anos você chupou chupeta. Ela fala ameaçando com um rosto totalmente meigo, o que era bem no feitio dela.

- **MÃE!** Ele grita.

- Não iremos incomodar muito Sra? Kagome pergunta sendo sincera.

- A Sra. Nos conheceu hoje não precisa nos convidar. Rin falou envergonhada.

- Magina, Miroku veem aqui quase seis dias por semana e acreditem em muitos momentos inapropriados sem contar que vocês duas são meninas incriveis e eu adoraria a presença de algumas moças, pois nunca vi uma família como a do Oyakata que só tem mulher...

- E porque você não quer ficar sozinha com a vovo Yuruashi. InuYasha fala com um sorrisinho sarcastico revelando o segredo de sua mãe.

- Também. Ela confessa.

- Minha mãe e minha avo não se dão muito bem. InuYasha contou.

- Não é bem assim. Izayoi tenta explicar. - Ela só quer que eu morra e eu só quero que ela queime no inferno, mais a velhota não morre. Izayoi falava revoltada e as meninas riram. - Por favor, venham? Ela faz os olhinhos mas pidões que ambas as meninas já haviam visto.

- Iremos conversar com nossos pais. Ambas falaram juntas e dão risada e Izayoi e Inuyasha sorrirem. Entretanto ambos os quatro olharam quando ouviram passos se aproximando e viram Sesshoumaru voltar para a sala, andando com os olhos fechados e massageando as têmporas.

- Consegui como sempre Izayoi o cliente remarcou para quarta-feira, que bom que ele entendeu o seu ponto de vista. Ele fala revoltado olhando sua madrasta e reparando quem estava atras dela. Sesshoumaru vê Rin sorrindo e realmente não sabe como agir, apenas a olha sério, entretanto o clima estranho não foi notado pela madrasta do homem que apenas sorriu o puxou pelo braço levando-o para conhecer as meninas.

Sesshoumaru segura seu folego por alguns segundos, ele só conhecia essa menina a três dias e como ela poderia mexer tanto com ele daquele jeito? Ela era um tipo de bruxa e o colocou algum feitiço. Porque aquilo não era normal.

- Olhe querido estão são as novas amigas de Inuyasha..., Izayoi falou piscando para Kagome de um jeito nada discreto fazendo a menina corar. - Kagome e Rin. Ela fala apresentando as meninas Sesshoumaru faz apenas um gesto com a cabeça e se solta das mãos de Izayoi.

- Não me chama para o jantar. Ele diz se retirando da sala deixando os quatro lá apenas olhando para ele.

* * *

Sesshoumaru subiu rapidamente as escadas de sua casa e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, ele não morava na casa de seus pais, tinha um apartamento na zona nobre de Tokio, porém enquanto seu apartamento estava em obras ele estava ficando com seus pais.

Seu quarto era confortável e muito grande, todo em tons claros e como bege e branco e moveis escuros como contraste a cama era enorme, tinha um armário igualmente grande, um televisão de plasma e alguns eletroeletrônicos. Sesshoumaru tira a camisa jogando-a no chão do quarto e se joga em cima da cama.

Ele fecha os olhos e vê a imagem da menina em sua sala, a três dias não conseguia tira-la da cabeça, sairá com sua mãe, dormirá com outra mulher e sairia com outra diferente hoje e mesmo assim ficava com a imagem daqueles olhos castanhos e daquele sorriso, da sua voz docinha e seu cheiro de torta de morango o que seria provavelmente obra de algum bom hidrante.

Era tão difícil sentir aquelas coisas e ainda por cima se sentir tão errado. Se sentir tão horrível por pensar aquelas coisas pervertidas com aquela mocinha tão nova, ele vivia a vida colocando pervertidos sexuais na cadeia e agora ele estava ai tendo aqueles mesmos pensamentos que aqueles homens odiosos.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama e foi até seu banheiro, tão lindo e grande quanto o quarto igualmente branco e dourado, ele lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho, realmente o que sua mente imaginava com aquela menina era ruim, era horrível. Porém a única coisa que ele consegui realmente pensar era da imagem dela na sala e seu rosto todo machucado um pouco inchado e um curativo em sua testa, ele realmente queria saber o que acontecerá com ela.

Não, ele não queria saber nada sobre ela, ele queria esquece-la e era isso que iria fazer. Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro pegou o telefone e discou uma sequencia estranha de números.

- Olá. Kagura o que você fara hoje a noite? Ele pergunta no telefone e sorri. - Então irei te buscar as nove horas, o que acha? Ótimo estarei ai.

* * *

Apesar dos esforços da mãe de InuYasha as meninas se negaram a comer, então o rapaz as levou até casa, primeiro ele deixou Kagome em sua casa e bem os dois sairão do carro e demoraram quase uma hora para se despedir, Rin deu risada ficando no carro ouvindo musica.

Quando Kagome e InuYasha terminaram de se despedir, ele levava Rin e ambos conversavam sobre coisas banais, ao contrario de Kagome, Rin concordava com quase tudo que Inuyasha falava, ambos davam muita risada além de se darem bem. Se Kagome "talvez" namorasse com ele seria uma boa

- O que você fez na sua cabeça de verdade? InuYasha perguntou estacionando o carro na calçada de Rin e olhando em seus olhos.

Rin olhou para ele com uma imensa vontade de chorar.

- Eu... Bem... briguei com a minha mãe. Ela confessou com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Sua mãe te bateu? InuYasha pergunta surpreso e horrorizado.

- Na verdade foi a primeira vez... Eu falei o que não devia, ela já estava nervosa e bem eu apenas piorei a situação...; Rin realmente não queria falar sobre aquilo estava morrendo de vergonha. - Tenho que ir. Ela fala correndo sem ouvir a resposta de InuYasha para a situação que acabara de descrever, na verdade não queria nem ouvir a resposta, pois sabia que sua mãe era uma excelente mãe só não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, nem se isso mudaria um dia.

"_Coitada da Rin-Chan... Droga estou começando a pensar igual a Kagome!_" InuYasha pensa e balança a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar aquele pensamento de estar pensando igual sua futura namorada.

* * *

Rin andava com passos rápidos até a entrada da porta, já eram quase sete horas da noite e provavelmente sua mãe deveria ter feito o jantar, ao entrar em casa, guardou seus sapatos e observou a casa até um pouco silenciosa foi até a sala e quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver a cena que se acontecia.

Suas irmãs estava abraçadas dormindo, provavelmente sua mãe deveria ter deixando elas verem TV e também deveria ter se esquecido que quando elas dormem de tarde para dormirem a noite era quase um sacrifício. Rin não ficaria cuidado delas de noite, isso ela prometerá em pensamento a si mesma.

_- _Acordando meninas, acordando! Ela dizia docemente sabia que a culpa por estarem dormindo não era delas e sim da pessoas que deixou elas vendo TV, elas tinha seis anos precisavam brincar e se exercitar para poderem dormir a noite e não apenas da baba TV ainda mais vendo programas educativos no qual ninguém conseguiria ficar mais de dois minutos assistindo aquilo acordada.

As meninas ainda sonolentas, esfregaram os olhos e arregalaram quando viram Rin abraçaram sorrindo.

- Que bom que voltou Rin. Aya falou.

- É sentimos sua falta. Maya falou em seguida.

- Não comecem vocês duas, o que teve de almoço? Bankotsu veio? Rin perguntou.

- Veio ficou super bravo porque você tinha ido para a casa da Kagome, falou que você não tem consideração com ele é blábláblá... Aya falou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Exagerado. Rin disse sorrindo sabia do jeito engraçado do seu irmão.

- Ela acabou fazendo Yakitori e fala sorrindo.

- Shabu-Shabu ela fez de carne ou camarão? Rin perguntou com um cara de quem fez algo muito errado, pois sabia que Bankotsu detestava só o cheiro de camarão.

- Carne! As meninas responderam ao mesmo tempo e Rin suspirou.

- O resto do almoço foi tudo bem ? Rin perguntou sorrindo sabendo que pelo menos a comida que sua mãe fizera agradará seu irmão.

- Sim. As meninas responderam ao mesmo tempo e Rin suspirou novamente.

- Aonde está a mamãe? Rin perguntou um pouco mais séria.

- Na cozinha te esperando. Ambas responderam juntas.

- Meninas porque vocês não vão brincar no quarto de vocês enquanto eu peço para a mamãe esquentar a janta? As meninas sorriram comportadas.

Rin sorriu ao ver suas irmãs subindo e foi ate a cozinha aonde achou sua mãe tricotando, Sayuri costurava divinamente e normalmente fazia muitas roupas para Rin mais dês da morte de seu pai fazia tempo que Rin não chegava a vê-la tricotando que era seu estilo favorito de costura e vê-la ali mexendo as agulhas com aquela linha rosa choque deixava Rin com o coração apertado de saudades de uns tempos que jamais voltariam.

- Oi. Rin falou com um sorriso meio morto.

- Olá querida. Sayuri falou com o mesmo sorriso torto, ela tira os óculos no qual usava e foi até Rin tocando em seu rosto e vendo o curativo na cabeça da filha com os olhos muito triste. - Querida... Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Tudo bem Sayuri. Rin falou instantaneamente nunca tinha chamado sua mãe pelo primeiro nome, o que foi um acontecimento que não passou despercebido por sua mãe que arregalou os olhos mais não disse nada. - Vamos apenas esquecer o dia de hoje. Rin disse saindo de frente de sua mãe e se preparando para esquentar o jantar.

Sayuri viu Rin esquentando-o jantar, não esperava uma reação fria da filha quanto foi aquela, esperava uma reação diferente maias emotiva, mais humana... no lugar disso veio aqueles olhos frios, a fala sem emoção, os movimentos controlados, ela estava agindo de uma maneira totalmente contraria ao que sua filha agiria antigamente.

- Filha será que podemos conversar? Sayuri tentou novamente convence-la a falar, tentar resolver as coisas. Ela estava arrependida, muito arrependida, as pessoas erram, os pais erram, ela errou e queria o perdão de sua filha, porém a resposta na veio e o telefone tocou fazendo Sayuri suspirar e andar lentamente até atender o telefone. - Alô.

Rin se virou e ao ouvir o telefone e analisou friamente as reações de sua mãe, viu o sorriso no rosto dela brotar, ela usar o indicador enrolando o fio do telefone no próprio dedo, as risadinhas curtas e falsas... Ela estava agindo como uma adolescente boba e apaixonada, então Rin já sabia quem estava ligando para ela e talvez aquilo foi mais duro mais dolorido que todos os machucados que ela receberá hoje.

Rin fechou com força os olhos e passou rapidamente por sua mãe aonde ainda falava ao telefone correu até o primeiro degrau da escada e chamou suas irmãs para o jantar. Tentou novamente passar por sua mãe sem se concentrar na conversa, mais dessa vez foi inevitável.

- As dez horas? Sayuri perguntou ao ver Rin passar por ela com o olhar mais frio que ela em seus quarenta e sete ano já havia visto, realmente não pensou duas vezes. - Pode vir estarei te esperando querido. Até logo _Sesshoumaru._ Sayuri não voltou, não olhou para trás, não viu as grossas lagrimas escapando dos olhos de sua filha, não viu ela fungando ou apertando os olhos impedindo que as lagrimas escorressem, Sayuri não viu o sofrimento de sua filha, realmente era algo que ela não via há muito tempo.

- Eu sou uma boba... Uma boba. Rin repetia para si mesma em prantos, limpando as lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer, porém quanto mais ela limpava mais elas escorriam. Ao ouvir o passos de suas irmãs se aproximando Rin correu até o lavabo de sua casa que se localizava perto da cozinha, fechou a porta abriu a torneira com força para que o barulho da agua escorrendo por ela fosse maior que o barulho da água que caia de seus olhos.

Rin lavou o rosto e tentou sorrir não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Ao Sair do banheiro viu as irmãs já sentadas balançando suas perninhas, sorrindo e conversando. Rin ao se aproximar delas começou a esfregar os olhos para talvez confundir as vermelhidão que ambos estavam por causa do choro.

- Aonde a mamãe foi? Maya perguntou para Rin sorrindo, viu a irmã demonstrar um pequeno sorriso e começar a colocar os pratos das meninas.

- Ela não vai jantar com a gente? Aya perguntou.

- Ela resolveu sair com o novo namorado. Rin falou sorrindo vendo as meninas olharem para ela com sorrisinhos tristes e aquilo realmente partiu o coração de Rin. - Eu o conheci ele é um cara legal. Rin sussurrou para as duas meninas que sorriram um pouco mais felizes para Rin que também sorriu, tentando afastar a tristeza.

Mas qual era o motivo da tristeza de Rin. A falta de atenção dada por sua mãe ou o fato de Sesshoumaru estar namorando com sua mãe e não com ela. O que realmente chateava Rin?

* * *

Era estranho sair com Sayuri novamente. Ele realmente queria sair com Kagura, sair era uma palavra forte a levaria para o jantar e depois a levaria para o motel e pronto toda a sua vontade de "_sai_" com ela acabaria ali. Porém a youkai teve um problema com o serviço e realmente não poderia sair com ele.

Entretanto sair com Sayuri fazia ele se lembrar de sua filha, daquela menina linda e meiga, entretanto sair com Sayuri era uma maneira, uma leve maneira de tentar esquecer a menina. Sayuri não era como as outras mulheres com quem sairia, ela era bonita, conseguia satisfaze-lo na cama talvez não cem por cento porém o sexo era razoavelmente bom poderia melhorar então não tinha do que reclamar além de que ela tinha um bom papo conseguia conversar com ela sobre diversos assunto era engraçada. Sim seria uma boa mulher parar namorar e esquecer.

Sesshoumaru olhou-se novamente no espelho. Estava de calça jeans escura e uma camisa pelo de um tom médio de verde, seu perfume masculino forte. Terminou-se de se arrumar e descia as escadas da casa de seus pais, mas parou ao ouvir seu meio-irmão idiota, sua madrasta e seu pai conversando na sala enquanto assistiam um programa qualquer de TV. Eles sempre faziam iso de noite reuniam-se e ficavam vendo a _porcaria_ da novela.

- Então ela me disse que havia brigado com a mãe então mamãe é só juntar dois mais dois a mãe bateu nela. InuYasha falava com uma voz revoltada.

- InuYasha quantas vezes eu já te disse para não julgar as pessoas. Sesshoumaru ouviu seu pai pronunciando num tom de voz sério.

- Mas pai isso é muito obvio a mãe bateu nela, tenho certeza disso.

- Pobre Rin-Chan. Izayoi disse com uma voz triste.

Porém tristeza era a única sensação que Sesshoumaru não sentia. Sentia uma grande raiva de Sayuri. Como ela poderia realmente bater naquele anjo? Porque machucar uma garota tão meiga e perfeita como _ela._

Por isso ela estava machucada, por isso seu rosto lino estava inchado...

Ele queria_ mata-la_, queria acabar com ela, quem ela pensava que era para bater em Rin para fazer qualquer coisa contra Rin. Como ela poderia fazer isso?

O andar de Sesshoumaru era duro, seus olhos demonstravam toda a raiva que ele sentia, não consegua engolir aquilo. Não conseguia nem imaginar-se saindo com ela agora. Não conseguiria olhar naqueles olhos azuis e não imaginar aqueles olhos castanhos tristes e chorosos cheio de pequenos cortes e um machucado na testa.

Só que ele era um homem de palavra. Prometeu que a levaria para jantar e ele cumpriria. Mesmo que o nojo que ele estava sentindo daquele mulher se mostrasse em todos os poros de seu corpo.

* * *

Rin penteava os cabelos sentada no safá de sua sala tinha acabado de tomar banho e acabará de por as irmãs para dormir depois de muito, muito, custo enquanto fazia apenas duas horas e quinze minutos que sua mãe se preparava para sair com Sesshoumaru.

Rin nunca pareceu tão triste toda sua vida, apenas quando seu pai morreu. Ela parecia estar novamente de luto, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos provavelmente passou o banho todo chorando, estava sentada no sofá de sua sala vendo um programa qualquer de TV, usando um camisola bem fresca cor de rosa de florzinhas. Rin suspirou ao terminar de pentear os cabelos molhados.

O olhar de Rin ficou ainda mais triste quando ouviu a campainha tocar sabia realmente quem era, ela não queria atender, não queria vê-lo, não queria ver novamente aqueles olhos dourados maravilhosos que ele tinha e saber que aqueles olhos maravilhosos não eram voltados para ele e sim para _ela._ Para sua mãe.

O barulho da campainha tocou novamente, daqui a pouco sua mãe começaria a gritar para ela abrir a porta, ela realmente não queria ouvir a voz da mãe dela, pelo menos não agora.

A passos devagar ela se dirigiu até a porta e ao abri-la ela o viu, lindo como sempre, com um cheiro incrível de perfume masculino que irradiava o ambiente.

O coração dela bateu mais rápido e sua respiração estava falha. Como aquele homem era lindo.

- Olá. Ela disse tentando sorrir e não chorar. - Minha mãe... Ela não está pronta ainda. Ela falou com a voz falha.

- Imaginei. Ele falou olhando fixamente nos olho castanhos mais lindos que ele já havia visto, ouvia o coração dela batendo rápido e suas respiração falhando, porém ele não conseguia entender o motivo daquele desespero. Ele não consegui pensar em algo racional para aquela reação da menina. - Posso? Ele perguntou se referindo se poderia entrar na casa.

Ela apenas afirma com a cabeça e da espaço para ele entrar. Contudo ele ficou lá parado apenas observando-a, como ela estava linda com aquela camisola, aquele tecido levinho e delicado, não marcando absolutamente nada de seu corpo, os cabelos molhados ainda pingando em seus ombros, colo e costas, o rosto desinchado e seu curativo em perfeito estado. Entretanto aqueles olhos que ele tanto gostava estavam tão avermelhados e aquilo não combinava com o belo tom de castanhos que eles possuíam.

- Você está bem? Ele perguntou sem demonstrar muitas emoções.

- Claro, porque não estaria? Ela responde sorrindo, era obvio que não estava bem e ele podia ver isso.

- Já que esta bem... Porque seus olhos estão avermelhados? Porque seu coração está tão acelerado? Porque sua respiração está Tao ofegante. Porque? Ele perguntava se aproximando dela. Rin corou brutalmente e Sesshoumaru a encarava com o rosto mais sério que conseguia.

- Que bom que chegou Sesshoumaru! Sayuri chegou sorridente a sala usava um vestido branco extremamente decotado, uma sandália vermelha e muita maquiagem, estava horrivelmente vulgar certamente ela queria que a sua noite acabasse com ela e ele numa cama de qualquer motel barato e aquele pensamento atormentou a mente da pequena que teve que controlar todas as suas forças para não cair em lagrimas. - Sesshoumaru, está e a minha filha Rin. Sayuri a apresentou calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sesshoumaru pega a mão de Rin e a beija calmamente como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo a não ser eles dois. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e suas respiração parecia a mesma o clima que antes era totalmente frio e vergonhoso agora era quente e apaixonante. Provavelmente Sayuri não percebeu nada pois logo após Sesshoumaru soltar a mão de Rin ela o pegou pelo braço se despediu da filha e o levou da casa.

Sesshoumaru ainda sentia em sua boca o gosto da pele da menina e aquela sensação de posse que ele estava começando a sentir em relação a ela estava começando a ficar desconfortante. Ao caminha com Sayuri puxando seu braço, ele virou seu rosto para olhar para Rin porém a menina que estava com uma lagrima escorrendo de seu rosto o desviou e não olhou novamente no casal apenas fechou a porta. Aquilo acabou com Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Já fazia algumas horas que sua mãe e Sesshoumaru haviam ido e Rin ainda não conseguira pregar os olhos. Estava praticamente a uma hora e meia deitada em sua cama se revirando na cama. Ela já havia levantado da cama no minimo quatro vezes, ia ao banheiro, ia beber água, observava suas irmãs, pois ambas ainda não haviam dormido consequência de sua soneca da tarde.

Rin levantou-se abriu a janela e respirou ar fresco. Sentia um pedaço de sua mão queimando, mais não havia nada lá apenas a lembrança do doce beijo dado pelo pretendente da sua mãe.

Aquilo era errado. Não era normal. Era horrível e deprimente. Era cruel e desumano. Ela sofria primeiro por estar sentindo-se atraida por um homem muito mais velho e segundo pois este homem pertencia a sua mãe e por mais que ela lutasse contra isso, esses três dias haviam mudado completamente sua vida pois ela se sentia cada vez pior. Cada vez mais triste, cada vez mais solitaria, cada vez mais suja. Suja por deseja-lo, suja por querer que ele seja dá-la

Ela era suja. Imunda e burra. Por ainda ter um pingo de esperança naquele pequeno coração.

* * *

Sayuri reparou que o jantar não estava indo muito bem. Sesshoumaru estava mais quieto do que normalmente era na verdade ele não falara nada, absolutamente nada no jantar inteiro, apenas pediu a comida e a bebida, e bebeu, bebeu muito esta noite provavelmente estava na oitava taça de vinho... Sayuri sabia que ele era um youkai poderoso então não seria algumas taças de vinho, sakê e whisky que provavelmente o derrubariam. Bem pelo menos ela esperava que isso não estragasse a sua noite.

- Querido, porque está tão calado? Sayuri perguntou sorrindo fracamente querendo talvez puxar um assunto com o rapaz.

Ele apenas a olhou e bebeu novamente outra taça de vinho.

_- _Porque o Rosto da sua filha estava machucado? Ele perguntou com um pouco de raiva em sua voz.

Sayuri suspira e olha para cima como se estivesse vendo um céu bem estrelado.

- Nós tivemos uma discussão... Ela... Bem e_la _me falou umas coisas... Ela estava atrasada tinha saído de casa sem avisar ninguém... E eu perdi a cabeça... Eu estou muito arrependida! Sayuri disse e começou a chorar, porém aquelas lagrimas apesar de serem verdadeiras não comoviam Sesshoumaru. - Eu a bati em seu rosto duas vezes e a empurrei ela acabou se desequilibrando e batendo a cabeça na pequena mesa de entrada da casa.

- Uma mãe não bate em seus filhos. Ele disse realmente bravo.

- Eu sei.. Eu não consigo me perdoar... Eu...; Sayuri não conseguia nem ao menos falar direito, ela apenas chorava copiosamente.

- Você bateu nela e ainda assim veio falar comigo? Sesshoumaru falou baixo porém a raiva transparecia em seu rosto, pois ele deu um soco na mesa balançando tudo que estava nela e assustando Sayuri.

- Eu quero viver minha vida, quero ser feliz. Ela tentava se explicar com lágrimas nos olhos. - Quero ser feliz com você...

- Como você pode ser feliz, se a sua filha está infeliz? Sesshoumaru perguntou tomando outra taça de vinho.

- Eu... Eu.. Eu não sei... Não sei o que fazer. Ela fiz fungando. - O que você acha? Ela perguntou tentando sorrir.

- _Nossa relação não é muito séria _para eu poder dar minha opinião sobre este assunto. Ele responde calmamente voltando a beber.

Sayuri não pensou que receberia uma resposta como aquela apenas voltou a comer calmamente e triste, realmente hoje não havia sido o seu dia.

- Eu estou arrependida. Ela disse para ele. - Eu quero o carinho da minha filhinha de volta, mais não sei como agir, ela é uma garota muito especial...

- Eu sei..., Ele disse respirando calmamente, ela realmente estava arrependida porém ele não conseguia perdoa-la pelo o que ela fez com a menina mais algo lhe dizia, algo, alguém, não importava, algo lhe dizia que não era a hora para terminar com ela. Ainda não era a hora.

.

.

**Continua ...**

.

.

.

**N/A: **Gente como esse capitulo foi horrivel de escrever e ele ficou muito feio :S... Me desculpem mais tive uma dificuldade **INCRIVEL** para escreve-lo.

Bem semana que veem começam as minhas aulas (Essesemstreprometemuitosono) então provavelmente não irei postar com tanta rapidez. Mais como tenho quase a fic toda na cabeça não devo ficar muito tempo sem postar. Talvez um por semana ou um a cada quinze dias. Mais **NÃO PROMETEREI ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA**. Mais farei o possível e impossivel para manter a regularidade. Pois está fic eu dependendo da situações da minha mente não será incrivelmente comprida, mais promete muitas reviravoltas.

E bem como é um clichê meu: **OBRIGADO AOS COMENTÁRIOS, AS QUE FAVORITARAM E OS ALERTS** isso me anima a escrever cada vez mais rápido e tentar melhorar minha escrita. Os seus comentários que me fazem escrever cada vez mais rapido. OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO **VERDE** E _BRANCO_ (piadinhainterna).

.

.

.

**Respondendo aos comentários: **Sim isto é outro clichê meu e eu acho muito legal coloca-los no fim dos capitulos, pois é a minha maneira de me comunicar com vocês meus leitores queridos e para vocês saberem que eu estou realmente grata pelos seus comentários.

**Rynui Uchiha:** Que bom que amou o capitulo, A mãe da Rin é legal é boazinha bem pelo menos ela era vamos ver daqui para frente... É ela tem que ser forte por muitos motivos por ela, pelas irmãs, pelo amor do Sess... Já falei demais : X huahuauhauhauh... a Izayoi é a mais fofa das fofas eu amo ela apesar dela ter no mangá/animé tipo quinze minutos. Mais eu amo ela 3 uauhauhahua Tentei deixar a parte do consultório engraçada BUT não tenho o dom para comédia ¬¬... Continue me animando com seus comentário grandes e lindos *-*... Obrigada por comentar, espero te ver novamente neste capitulo ; )

**Anny Taishou: **Eu amo de paixão os seus comentários *-* To tentando aproveitar esse tempo de férias para pelo menos adiantar uns quatro/cinco capitulos... Nossa obrigada demais aos elogios você não sabe como isso me anima a escrever, bem eu acho que você entende mais eu precisava falar isso huuauahuauahua Obrigada mesmo para mim isso que você me disse valhe por mil comentários … Eu gosto muito de detalhes então me esforço neles … A música que você me passou é muito grainha mais eu realmente não achei a tradução ()Se puder me passar eu ficarei muito muito feliz :S... Amo seus comentários enormes eles são lindos divinos *-* Obrigada novamente por ter comentado espero te ver novamente nesse capitulo.

**Josimar-Diamantina:** Agora o bicho vai pegar (8..., Mandei mais e acho que não demorei uauhahuahuauhhuahua Obrigada por ter comentado espero te ver novamente neste capitulo.

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:** Isso você sacou, ela também pegou pesado é isso que não estão entendendo huauahuauuh Ela age errado e a mãe age se irrita e acaba agindo errado também é como uma bola de neve... Uma fic Sess e Rin com o Sess só aparecendo no final é realmente bizarro : S... BUT isso mudará logo, logo... Pronto postei logo e espero postar mais um capitulo pelo menos até segunda feira... Mas se eu não cumprir me perdoa : ( uhahuahuahuhu Obrigada por ter comentando espero t ver neste capitulo também.

**Rin Taisho Sama:** Obrigada por ter comentando *-*... Que bom que amou… Não, não a mãe da Rin é uma boa pessoa só está perdida, eu acho que todos os sonhos tem significados apesar de eu nunca me lembrar dos meus : S Mas se tem significado ou não isto é segredo : X huahuahuauhhuahuahua Bem não postei um dia depois BUT não demorei tanto assim... Obrigada novamente por ter comentando espero te ver novamente neste capitulo.

**Nathi Duarte:** Magina querida não é sempre que podemos comentar eu entendo *-* Obrigada por ter comentado neste capitulo... Ainda preciso da BETA mais não posso pedir isso para você não é porque não quero sua ajuda, mais 2010 eu também passei a pressão do vestibular de passar e eu não quero te sobrecarregar com coisas que podem te atrapalhar no futuro ficaria muito triste de saber que você não pode estudar por ter de revisar um capitulo...Muito** MUITO OBRIGADA **pela ajuda mais não quero te atrapalhar... Porque eu sei o que é querer entrar um Vestibular e batalhar por isso... 2010 foi com certeza um dos mus piores anos (relaçãoaensino) Mais eu passei bem não aonde eu realmente queria mais me apaixonei pela minha faculdade huauhahuahuuha.. Respondi um texto para você perdão... Obrigada por ter comentado espero que comente neste capitulo também.

**Ticha:** huauauhahu A mãe da Rin é uma boa pessoa mais como eu disse ela está arrependida... E nada na vida São coincidências bem pelo menos eu acho isso huahuahuahua Bem não demorou muito para ele notar os machucados ele só não sabia como aconteceram mais isso também já foi explicado huahuahuahuahua... Espero ter matado sua curiosidade e que tenha gostado do capitulo... Obrigada por comentar novamente espero te ver neste capitulo de novo.

**Ju: **huauhahuhua É ela está na casa dele e isto ele realmente não esperava, Bem a K-Chan ainda não é bem uma cunhada huauhahuahu Maaaaas tá quase lá, pronto aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês, tadinha da Rin mesmo bem ele não irá cuidar agora só depois : X huauhahuahuhua... Prontinho postei mais um capitulo espero que goste... Obrigada por ter comentando novamente e espero te ver novamente neste capitulo.

**Barbara Rettore: **Adorei esse nome "Rettore"muito divo *-* Que bom que amo a fic... Viu você logo comentou e logo veio o próximo capitulo... Obrigada por ter comentando espero te ver novamente neste capitulo.

.

.

.

**Eu sei como é horrivel fazer isso. POREM também é um dos meus tradicionais cliches: Pessoas que estão lendo por alguma razão e que como eu também são escritores e escritoras comentem gente isso nos anima, nos anima a escrever melhor a postar mais rapido, isso é o nosso incentivo em saber que o nosso trabalho aquilo que nós nos dedicamos está sendo bem aceito. Bem é isso. Desculpem eu sei que é feio fazer isso. Mas eu tinha que falar.**

**Comentem gente comente. HUAHUAHU**

**Amo todos vocês do fundo do meu coração alviverde. **


	5. É bom ter um dia normal

**Pecado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" ainda não é meu infelizmente QUEM SABE UM DIA; por enquanto é apenas da Rumiko-sensei.**

**Resumo: **Ele sabia que era errado, sabia que era uma pecado, porém ele não conseguia esquecer aqueles belos olhos castanhos também não entendi como ele consegui se apaixonar por uma menina de 15 anos e filha de sua nova namorada.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Quinto: **É bom ter uns dias normais.

.

.

.

Segunda-feira era um dia tranquilo para Rin, Aya e Maya acabaram ficando na casa de sua avo, pois em dias da semana elas sempre ficavam lá, além de fazerem companhia a sua avó elas se divertiam mais lá, tinha um parque em frente a casa e elas gastavam toda a sua energia no parque, além de que na Rua de sua avó elas tinham muitos amiguinhos de sua idade então era muito mais divertido do que ficar o dia todo em casa vendo qualquer programa de televisão. E bem Rin ficando em casa, assistindo TV, lendo alguns livros, falando ao telefone com suas amigas, cozinhando. Sim Rin amava cozinhar. Ou as vezes acabava indo para a casa de Sango que era na Rua de sua avó e bem foi assim que ela acabou conhecendo sua outra melhor amiga, ficando quando criança junto de sua avózinha linda e brincando no mesmo parque que as meninas, foi assim que conheceu sua outra melhor amiga. Rin rezava para que as gemeas também conhecessem lá amigas como ela conheceu quando criança.

Outro motivo da alegria de Rin era que Segunda-feira era dia de trabalho então ela não via Sayuri quando acordava e nem quando ia dormir. Sayuri era cabeleireira e maquiadora profissional, era muito boa no que fazia, então acabava trabalhando em um dos Salões mais chiques de Tokio e sempre tinha as famosas, atrizes, cantoras ou até mesmo aquelas mulheres podres de rica que chegavam no horário que queriam e praticamente obrigavam a fazer o cabelo mesmo que a cabeleireira precisa ir embora, eles praticamente obrigavam elas a permanecer no local depois do horário, mais claro que sempre tinha o seu custo beneficio e esse beneficio vinham no salário todo o mês e era um ótimo beneficio.

Rin ouviu o despertador tocar eram apenas sete e meia da manha, abriu os olhos e estava se sentindo muito bem realmente não sabia o porque, se despreguiçou colocou suas pantufas e foi se arrumar, tomou um banho até que meio curto, vestiu um vestido de flores rosas claros com o fundo branco e colocou uma sapatilha branca colocou o cabelo num coque frouxo maquiou-se e saiu do quarto, alegre, feliz, e fazia realmente um bom tempo que ela não se sentia assim.

"_Deve ter sido a boa noite de sono..._" Rin pensou o motivo de sua alegria, abriu a porta do quarto de suas irmãs, como sabia que ambas embora muito inteligente e falantes tinham um enorme problema para acordar.

Rin entrou no quarto e observou as duas ainda dormindo, ninguém mandou elas irem dormir tarde. Então Rin não fez nenhuma questão abriu as janelas e deixou o sol entrar, ambas as meninas gemeram e tentaram se cobrir do sol com as cobertas.

- Não, não nem pensem nisso! Rin disse se aproximou da cama de ambas e com um só puxão tirou ambas as cobertas da meninas que gemeram ainda mais alto.

- Deixa a gente dormir Rin-Chan. Disse Aya.

- Por favor! Pediu Maya.

- Nada disso. Rin disse agora puxando ambas as meninas pelo braço. - Ambas para o banho. **Agora**. Ela repetiu e as meninas foram obrigadas a levantar ainda sobre resmungos. - Depois iremos as três para a _casa vovó._

Ao dizer isso as meninas sorriram e foram correndo ao banho.

Rin suspirou e levou as irmãs ao banho já era de costume ela dar banho nas meninas apesar de ambas terem seis anos ela tinha medo de deixa-las sozinhas no banheiro nunca se sabe o que podia acontecer as vezes alguma delas podiam escorregar e bater a cabeça, ou acabar bebendo shampoo ou condicionador porque mesmo sendo inteligentes elas são apenas crianças então não podem se esperar nada, então ela preferia ficar sentada no vaso brincando com as meninas e sorrindo do que esperar que algo ruim possa acontecer.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu uma leve pontada em sua cabeça, provavelmente se fosse um humano estaria tão mal que deveria estar tomando glicose na veia, pois havia bebido o mundo ontem, ele realmente não se lembrava quantas tequilas ele bebeu depois das nove taças de vinho.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu alguns minutos na cama esperando provavelmente a pontada passar, pois por mais poderoso e resistente ele fosse, seu orgulho não suportaria saber que ele estava lá sentindo aquelas dores humanas por causa de algo tão fútil quanto bebidas alcoólicas.

Ao continuar deitado ele coloca ambos os braços em baixo da cabeça e ficou observando o seu teto ele era pintado de azul bem claro com alguns desenhos de nuvens **[1]**, obras de sua madrasta e suas ideias mirabolantes e seus dons artísticos, mais era uma pintura muito bonita, sua madrasta podia ter ideias realmente loucas e impossíveis mais ele tinha que admitir que ela era muito caprichosa.

Aquele teto era bonito, calmo e relaxante. Entretanto fazia-o lembrar de... _Alguém._

- Como você é hipócrita...! Sesshoumaru repetia para si mesmo com um leve sorrisinho.

Ele sabia muito bem de quem ele lembrava. Porem ele não queria lembrar, não podia lembrar. Era incrível como dois, três dias podem mudar o pensamento de alguém. Mudar a vida dele.

O que Sesshoumaru mais queria depois de ter sido **abandonado por sua noiva** era encontrar alguém que mexesse com ele, que o fizesse suspira, que o fizesse ter aquelas borboletas no estomago, que conseguisse fazer o todo poderoso Sesshoumaru suar frio, ter as bochechas coradas e perder a fala. Sesshoumaru só queria encontrar alguém que o fizesse sentir como um **bobo adolescente apaixonado novamente**.

Era poderia ser uma bruxa. Sim, Sesshoumaru sabia que sua madrasta era _bruxa_, pois era inadmissível que uma mulher comum, claro que ele sabia o quanto bela sua madrasta é, mais mesmo assim era inaceitável uma mulher **humana, irritante e desprezível** fazer seu pai um dos youkais mais poderosos de toda Ásia ficar como um idiota aceitando todas as ordens e realizando todos os pedidos dela. Mas mesmo assim seu pai estava sempre sorrindo, sempre feliz..., A humana irritante e desprezível fazia seu pai se sentir o homem mais feliz do undo..., A humana irritante e desprezível o criou desde bebe amando-o como um filho e criando-o como tal..., Ele devia muito a humana irritante e desprezível... Sim Izayoi era especial o sorriso dela iluminava o local...

"_Igual ao sorriso de Rin..."_ Sesshoumaru se pegou lembrando de quando a deu carona de como ela sorria ao conversar com ele, o que ele daria para ver todos aqueles lindos sorriso todos os dias de sua vida. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, porque ele estava daquele jeito com ela? Porque ele estava assim obcecado por aquela menina. Sempre ouviu quando criança histórias contados por seus avos e seu pai de que youkais cachorros machos eram diferentes eles se apaixonavam apenas uma vez na vida e quando isso acontecia era como se fosse lançada uma maldição sobre eles, pois a fêmea não sairia de seus pensamentos, se ele dormisse com outras era o nome dela que ele gemeria, se elas tivessem um pretendente eles brigariam por ela, se ela o quisesse apenas como amigo não teria mais motivos para continuar a ser feliz, se elas não os amasse, eles nunca mais amariam outra. Ela se tornaria o seu mundo, a sua razão de viver, a força que o mantinham na Terra.

"_**Nós, cães, Sesshoumaru só amamos uma vez..." **_Ele nunca esqueceu das palavras de seu pai quando ele era bem pequeno.

Sesshoumaru se lembrava quando era pequeno de seu pai falando que Izayoi era a única mulher para ele que quando ele a viu pela primeira vez ele não conseguia mais tira-la da cabeça, que ele sabia que era com ela que ele deveria se casar. E com ela se casou...

**Flash Back.**

"_Sesshoumaru sofria e Oyakata sofria ao dobro ao ver seu filho daquele jeito, ele precisava fazer algo, estava na hora de avisa-lo aquilo agora não mudaria em nada sua dor, mas mais para frente poderia ameniza-la. _

_- Youkais cães são possessivos, quando amam, eles ficam obcecados pela pessoa, não de uma maneira ruim, mais quando você a ver Sesshoumaru jamais, jamais vai tira-la da cabeça, seus pensamentos sempre iram para ela, você vai tentar, vai lutar mais não vai conseguir resistir, estará cada vez mais perto dela, querendo conversar, observar, amar, você vai aceitar qualquer coisa que ela lhe oferecer, aceitara ser seu pai, amigo, conselheiro, marido, amante e qualquer migalha da atenção dela deixará você nos céus... Nos somos assim fieis até a morte... É engraçado eu dizer isso para você e tenho certeza que você não não acredita no que eu estou dizendo. Oyakata falava enquanto observava um desolado Sesshoumaru esparramando no sofá, o mais novo nem ao menos olhava para os olhos do pai. - Você já sentiu isso com a Sarah? Oyakata acariciou os cabelos de seu filho que igualmente não manifestou._

_Sesshoumaru sofria e Oyakata sofria ao dobro ao ver seu filho daquele jeito, ele precisava fazer algo, estava na hora de avisa-lo._

_E a resposta nunca veio, Oyakata não esperou ele lhe responder se levantou e saiu e jamais voltaram a tocar naquele assunto.__**"**_

**Fim do Flash Back.**

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Sesshoumaru falou colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça. Aquelas eram apenas histórias para boi dormir e ele não podia acreditar nisso.

Ele amou Sarah e apenas Sarah. Então jamais amaria alguém novamente. Rin era apenas uma... Uma... Ele não sabia o que ela era, mais sabia quem não a amava, não poderia amar.

Ele não queria ama-la, ele não poderia ama-la e não iria ama-la... Passou quase dez anos da sua vida estudando para conseguir por predadores sexuais, maniacos, estupradores e pedófilos na cadeia **[2]**. Agora ele estava ai, sentindo algo por uma menina de quinze anos. Em qual dessas categorias ele poderia se encaixar?

**- Seu maldito Hipócrita!** Disse Sesshoumaru para si mesmo, levantou-se da cama e segui-se ao banheiro, tinha que esquecer, tinha que pelo menos tentar e realmente não tinha um jeito melhor do que ir trabalhar.

* * *

- Você irá ficar com a gente na vovó? Aya perguntou para Rin.

Já tinha dado banho em ambas as meninas, ambas vestindo um vestido rosa coque com sapatilhas bege e os longos cabelinhos castanhos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. Na opinião de Rin gêmeas tinham que ser vestidas iguais e era isso que ela fazia com suas irmãs. Depois do banho deu um café reforçado para as meninas leite com chocolate, pedaço de pão integral com queijo branco, e uma pêra para cada uma.

Agora as três andavam de mão dadas pelas ruas de um bairro residencial, bem perto da casa de Rin e ao avistar uma camisa amarela com os portões marrons escuros e varias flores plantadas no pequeno jardim. Rin sorriu era bom ir para sua avó. Era um dos poucos lugares no qual ela se sentia bem.

- Você irá ficar aqui com a gente Rin-Chan? Maya disse.

- Podemos fazer biscoitos **[3]** como da ultima! Aya perguntou sorrindo.

- Meninas, irei um pouco na casa da Sango, depois quando eu voltar na hora do almoço podemos faz alguns biscotos. Rin Respondeu e as duas irmãs sorriram.

Rin sempre andava com a chave de sua casa e da casa de sua avó então nem precisou chama-la para atender a porta. Rin e suas irmãs entraram tiraram os sapatos na entrada, Rin viu um bilhete na escrivaninha de sua avo indicando que ela fora ao mercado comprar leite para os cachorros... Sua avó amava cachorros.

Rin nem reparou quando Aya e Maya abriram a porta do quintal e deixaram Tougui, Yamatsu e Cariu, um akita branco, um labrador e um poodle, respectivamente.

- Vocês sabiam se eles podiam entrar em casa? Rin perguntou séria para as meninas.

- Ahhh Rin-Chan não seja chata. Aya falou brincando com Tougui.

- E a vovó só deixa eles no quintal para eles ficarem correndo enquanto ela vai ao mercado. Maya falou brincando com Yamatsu.

- Posso saber porque vocês sempre excluem Cariu das brincadeiras? Rin pergunta pegando o pequeno poodle nos braços. Cariu era um poodle branco velhinho que impunha respeito em cima dos ouros cães, mais era estranho pois era o mais excluído das brincadeiras das meninas.

- Porque ele só gosta de você **[4]**. Ambas as meninas disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Rin fazia um sorriso amarelo.

Rin sentou-se no sofá com o pequeno Cariu e ficou acariciando o cachorrinho.

Observando suas irmãs brincando com os cachorros. Rin antes da morte de seu pai tinha uma relação absolutamente normal com as gêmeas, normalmente elas não a obedeciam e brigavam quase constantemente normalmente por motivos banais, como comida ou roupa, elas nunca queriam que Rin as ajudasse ou muito menos fizesse as coisas para elas, porém depois da morte de seu pai as coisas mudaram como da água para o vinho, as meninas acabaram se apoiando em Rin em vez de se apoiar em sua mãe na morte do pai, apesar de Rin cuidar de suas irmãs elas antes da morte do pai por causa dos empregos de ambos seus progenitores, elas não a tratavam como mãe e sim como irmã... Porém a morte de seu pai mudou tudo.

Bankotsu acabará não sentindo muito pois não era seu pai, **Tamatsumaru,** pai de Rin, conhecerá Sayuri quando Bankotsu tinha apenas doze anos e quando ele tinha quinze Rin nasceu apesar de cria-lo como pai Bankotsu não sentiu a morte dele como Rin.

Rin pensou que morreria junto. Ela queria morrer junto...

Mas se Bankotsu não sentiu tanto a morte do padrasto então ele não se apoiou em ninguém, sua mãe se apoiou nas baladas, festas e namorados novinhos, as gêmeas se apoiaram em Rin. E Rin em quem se apoiava? Quem a ajudava? Quem a segurava quando ela queria cair? Quem enxugava suas armas? Quem a abraçaria e dizia que tudo acabaria bem? Quem estaria do lado dela dizendo que a amava, Quem?

Algumas lagrimas caíram dos olhos de Rin e ela rapidamente as secou, não era hora para pensar nisso e ainda por cima sua avo acabará de chegar, cantando como sempre. Sua avó estava sempre feliz.

- Olá querida! Mayumi avó de Rin disse deixando as sacolas na porta de entrada e correndo para abraçar a menina, era uma senhoria já de sessenta anos com cabelos brancos presos num coque e brilhantes olhos castanhos iguais aos de Rin.

- Olá vovó! Rin disse abraçando sua avó, Mayumi era provavelmente a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, se não tivesse de cuidar de suas irmãs provavelmente moraria com sua avó.

Rin deu um abraço forte em sua avó.

- Querida você parece diferente. A senhora afirma passando a mão no rosto de Rin acariciando docemente, Rin não entende e a olha confusa,

- Estranha como?

- Parece triste. Mayumi fala olhando fixamente nos olhos de sua neta. - O que aconteceu querida? Ela pergunta carinhosamente. - Brigou novamente com sua mãe?

- Não vovó. Mente.

A avó da menina apenas sorri.

- Quando estiver pronto para me contar, estarei esperando ansiosa para ouvi-la. A senhora falou docemente, Rin sorriu sua avó era um pouco "moderna" era extremamente compreensiva.

* * *

- Homicídio culposo de seis a doze anos?

- Nem pensar Sesshoumaru, você realmente acha que depois de tudo que ela passou você acha que não terá pelo menos um jurado que ache que ela não mereça mais isso. O advogada de defesa respondeu a proposta do promotor de justiça. **[5]**

Sesshoumaru era promotor, pelo menos nas questões profissionais ele se considerava totalmente realizado.

- Ou eles podem considerar as quatorze facadas que ela deu numa moribunda um pouco _cruel_ para ela continuar livre. Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para o advogado de defesa e a ré que chorava um pouco e respirava profundamente.

- Então temos um impasse. Disse o advogado de defesa.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, ele poderia ser um obcecado por um fazer justiça, mais ele tinha que considerar, uma mulher presa injustamente pela morte das duas filhas, passaram seis infernais anos na cadeia atormentada pelas detentas por algo que não cumpriu e sabendo que a pessoa que a mais atormentou na cadeia a mais machucou estava lá a mercê dela e ela apenas se vingou. Ela não podia passar impune a isso, pois ela matou alguém, mais ele teria que admitir que se não fosse o erro dos investigadores isso jamais teria acontecido. Seis anos da vida de um humano é muito...

- Pena minima de seis anos cumprida totalmente e sem direito a condicional? Sesshoumaru propôs, o advogado de defesa olha para a sua cliente que afirma levemente com a cabeça e o advogado sorri.

- Então estamos de acordo. O Advogado sorriu a apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru, ele se levantou e levou a sua cliente com ele para a saída.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, conseguira mais uma vez. Todos que trabalhavam com ele sabiam a sua extremamente obsessão por justiça e mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento passado por aquela mulher, ela ainda merecia ser presa pela morte da outra detenta.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala e se dirigiu ao bebedouro, quando estava em seu trabalho ele esquecia de tudo e de todos, era o local no qual, por mais cruel, triste e as vezes injusto que seja, ele se sentia em casa. Se sentia realizado.

Se lá ele consegui esquecer da vida, era lá que ele precisava manter a cabeça no lugar, era lá que ele conseguia se manter sã. Era lá o local que ele deveria manter a cabeça sempre alerta, para não ter falhas, naquele local se ele falhasse, se ele fraquejassem um inocente sofreria. E era isso que ele deveria sempre se lembrar se ele falhar quem irá sofrer será... _Ela._

* * *

Rin saíra as pressas da casa da avó logo depois de almoçar, tinha recebido um telefone insistente de Sango dizendo que ela deveria ir urgentemente até sua casa. Rin conhecia sua amiga, mas o tom de voz que ela usou no telefone era diferente, então ela sabia que devia ir até a casa da amiga que ficava a longe cem metro da casa de sua avó.

Rin tocou a campainha da amiga e olhou para o céu azulado.

"_Que dia Bonito..._" Rin pensa em sorri.

Rin ainda observava o céu quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, mais por agradável surpresa ela não viu a bela amiga de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e sim o irmão mais novo desta, Kohaku, era um ano mais novo que Sango que possuía dezessete, apesar de dois anos mais velha que Rin ambas eram melhores amigas, juntamente com Kagome, três inseparáveis amigas que se conheceram de maneiras inusitadas.

- Bom Dia Rin-Chan. Kohaku responde sorrindo e Rin sorri, ela sempre teve uma leva queda por Kohaku, ele sempre fora um rapaz adorável e claro que sua amiga torcia muito para que entre eles um dia um romance engatasse.

- Olá Kohaku, Sango esta? Ela pergunta docemente e entra na casa quando o rapaz a da passagem.

- Mamãe mandou ela ir correndo comprar algumas coisas no mercado, mais ela disse que não demora. Ele fala andando com Rin pelo corredor da casa e levando-a até a sala.

- Você sabe me dizer o que ela queria comigo? Rin pergunta enquanto se senta no sofá ao lado de Kohaku e acaricia **Kirara** a gata de Sango que era a mais linda que Rin já havia visto no mundo.

- Conhecendo minha irmã, acho que ela só queria a sua companhia mesmo, ela ligou para Kagome segundos depois de falar com você e eu só entendi ela falando "_Você está nos trocando..._", "_Ele é ranzinza demais..._" e "_Que lindo dois pombinhos..._" E depois nossa mãe a mandou ao mercado.

Rin deu uma leve risada ao imaginar Sango com ciumes de Kagome e seu futuro namoro.

- O que aconteceu com sua testa Rin-Chan? Kohaku pergunta afastando os cabelos da testa de Rin. A menina morde os lábios inferiores, aquilo estava começando a ficar meio irritante.

- Eu cai. Mente e tenta sorri para o amigo que a olha docemente, Rin cora ao perceber que ele não parou de acariciar suas bochechas,u o e prendeu rapidamente a respiração quando viu o rosto dele se aproximando do seu.

"_Mantenha a calma, mantenha a calma..."_ Rin pensava quando sentiu o halito quente de Kohaku, tinha um agradável aroma de hortelã, mais ao mesmos instante que sentiu o halito quente do moço perto de sua boca ela ouviu o abrir da porta de entrada e viu o rapaz se afastar dela rapidamente e corar.

- Cheguei Crianças! Sango falou sorrindo para eles segurando várias sacolas de supermercado, Kohaku corado se levanta e se dirige rapidamente até a cozinha sem falar com a garota. - O que aconteceu com este garoto? Ela pergunta para a amiga que da uma leve risadinha, Sango coloca as sacolas no chão e da um despreguiçada e se senta ao lada da amiga se jogando em cima do colo desta sem pedir permissão. - Como você está? Sango pergunta se ajeitando.

- Você realmente é muito folgada. Rin fala dando risada. - Estou bem amiga.

- Tirando esse machucado, você está ótima! Sango fala sorrindo olhando nos olhos castanhos da amiga.

- Eu cai. Rin falou tentando parecer normal.

- Amiga eu te conheço a dez anos, não há nada que você possa esconder de mim. Sango sorri. - Mais se não estiver pronta para me contar, não irei te forçar. Rin sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da amiga.

- É tão bom estar de férias. Sango fala mudando de assunto.

- É bom ter um dias normais. Rin comenta. Era normais elas passarem dias assim curtindo a companhia uma da outra sem falar muito, não precisavam ficar conversando sem parar para ficarem felizes.

- Miroku me chamou para uma festa na quinta..., Sango comenta depois de alguns minutos.

- Na casa do InuYasha? Rin pergunta ainda olhando para o teto.

- Como você sabe? Sango pergunta se levantando do colo da amiga e a olhando atentamente.

- É uma longa história, mais resumindo eu conheci o namorado, ficante, rolo, seja o que o inuYasha for da Kagome almoçamos na casa dele e a linda da mãe dele nos convidou para a festa também. Rin explica e se assusta quando sua amiga a abraça rapidamente.

- Que lindo, nós três juntas numa festa novamente.

- Não fale assim Sango-Chan, pelo jeito que você fala parece que nunca nos vimos.

- Des da mor... Bem Dês do ano passado nós nos vemos bem menos, não ficamos mais juntas em dia de semana, não vamos mais a festas no fim de semana, é raro ficarmos a três juntas apenas vendo TV e comendo pipoca.

- Sango você fala como se só nós víssemos uma vez a cada três meses, antes é claro que ficávamos quase todos os dias juntas, mais agora as coisas mudaram, tudo muda...

Antes de terminar de falar Rin ouviu o toque de celular exagerado de Sango e viu a amiga correr para atender.

Era estranho mais Rin concordava com o que Sango dizia fazia tempo que não ficava de bobeira com suas amigas, mais nesse momento ela não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer isso, precisava cuidar de suas irmãs, da casa, e de manter sua sanidade mental.

Enquanto Rin se perdia em seus pensamentos ouviu Sango brigar com alguém no telefone que se encontrava em outro comodo da casa, estava acostumada, quando sua amiga ficava um pouco alterada a voz dela ficava igualmente alterada, um tanto alto por sinal.

_- Mais é isso que da mandar um __**poodle**__ fazer o trabalho de um __**pitbull.**_ Rin riu ao ouvir a amiga obviamente falando com Miroku ao telefone, Rin nunca entendeu o que aqueles dois tinham, e nem tentava entender mais, mas achava muito engraçado o jeito como eles brigavam, não, como Sango brigava com ele e ele apenas se desculpada, tendo todos os defeitos do mundo, Miroku pelo menos era um cara muito bondoso._ - Era só para levar o gato ao pet Miroku como você teve a capacidade de perde-lo?_ E a voz de Sango só aumentava, ela estava com muita raiva, ou ele havia feito uma bobeira gigantesca. - _Se eu estou brava?_** NÃO VOCÊ PERDE O GATO DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E AINDA ME PERGUNTA SE ESTOU BRAVA?** Rin levantou ao ouvir os berros e foi até o corredor aonde Sango falava ao telefone e andava de um lado para o outro. - **Eu vou te matar, eu te mato Mirou, seu pervertido incompetente. **

- Sango está tudo bem? Rin perguntou com um sorriso amarelo ao ver as caras e bocas que a amiga fazia.

Sango se limitou a fazer um gesto com a mão indicando para Rin sair do local e foi logo obedecido, a morena gostava muito daquele velho ditado que a amiga brasileira de sua avó sempre lhe falava quando ela era mais nova "_Briga de Marido e Mulher não se e\mete a colher_".

Enquanto ouvia a amiga brigar a morena se dirigiu até a sala, ficaria ali esperando a amiga desligar o telefone, mais pelo tom dos berros, isso provavelmente demoraria um pouco, ao se sentar no macio, confortavel e grande sofá da sala de Sango, mais ao se sentar e suspira Rin percebe que a amiga não havia levado as compras até a cozinha, a morena respirou fundo, levantou-se pegou as compras e se dirigiu até a cozinha com elas.

* * *

- Não importa o que me diga, Bokusenou, não exigirei nada menos do que a Pena de morte, para aquele _doente._ Sesshoumaru parecia um pouco raivoso ao conversar com um senhor a sentando em uma grade mesa a sua frente.

- O Governo Canadense não é adepto a pena de morte e você sabe disso e o advogado de Santley não é nenhum idiota ele irá apelar.

- Ele está em solo Japonês e o Canadá tem que obedecer as nossas leis, eu irei até o fim com isso. Sesshoumaru dizia enquanto o senhor a sua frente apenas suspirava.

- Você é o promotor eu sou apenas o chefe, de um jeito para que o governo canadense não se intrometa e tem minha permissão para pedir a pena de morte. Bokusenou disse e Sesshoumaru parece um pouco menos irritado se levantou e saiu da sala suspirando. - Depois desse caso porque não tira umas férias, Sesshoumaru?

- Não. Sesshoumaru se limitou a dizer e a fechar a porta atras de si e sair pelos corredores da delegacia e se dirigiu até sua sala, se sentou e massageou a testa.

Por mais que gostasse de seu trabalho, amasse, era estressante, estressante ver como as pessoas nesses mundo poderiam ser cruéis, youkais, meio youkais e humanos... A mente humano era realmente doentia. As vezes entendia porque sua madrasta desistiu da faculdade de medicina, do sonho de ser psiquiatra para virar artista plastica, era assombroso demais.

Mais Sesshoumaru nunca se sentiu assim, nunca se sentiu mal, muito menos abatido por qualquer tipo de crime e ele estava como promotor a mais de seis anos e viu casos terríveis e totalmente hediondos, mais só agora ele se sentia mal, se sentia enjoado, enojado com tal comportamento.

Aquele deveria ser um dia normal. Voltar a trabalhar deveria ser algo normal para ele. Mas estava sendo quase torturante. Era para ser apenas um dia normal.

- Desprezível. Sesshoumaru disse para si mesmo ao observar algumas fotos em sua mesa.

Sesshoumaru via as fotos das meninas, não deveria ter mais de dezesseis anos, que foram estupradas e torturadas por aquele monstro, aquele maldito Canadense que seu chefe queria apenas dar uma pena perpetua queria deixar aquele monstro vivo. Sete meninas inocentes, como elas iriam viver agora? Será que as coisas voltariam ao normal? Será que elas se recuperariam? Ou será que viveram atormentadas e assustadas por resto de suas vidas?

Os olhos dourados se arregalaram quando viu a foto de uma menina bem branca de cabelos castanhos compridos foi uma das primeiras vitimas deste maniaco, Aiko, era o nome dela, ela havia se suicidado um tempo depois dos estupros. Mas não era Aiko que ele via, ele via ela... Porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele?

Não importa o que seu pai falasse ele resistiria, não iria ser um monstro como aquele canalha. Ele não era um animal, não era um monstro. Ele jamais a machucaria.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de seu celular, ele olhou no visor, suspirou e o atendeu.

_- Quer sair hoje?_ A voz feminina nem ao menos o cumprimentou.

* * *

Rin ao chegar na cozinha viu Kohaku cortando algumas frutas, ela o observou e sorriu, o rapaz a ajudou muito desde sempre, ele era com certeza um rapaz maravilhoso. Rin ficou pensando como seria bom sentir aquilo que ela estava sentindo por Sesshoumaru por Kohaku...

Kohaku era amoroso, bonito, inteligente, a tratava muito bem, era uma grande amigo e conselheiro e era da mesma idade que ela e_ não sai com a sua mãe_... Então porque ela não consegui sentir nada por ele ao não ser amizade.

- O que foi Rin? Kohaku perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos da jovem que parecia presa em seus pensamentos. Rin se assusta ao observa-lo tão perto, como ele se aproximou e ela não percebeu nada?

- Kohaku-Kun..., Ela disse ao vê-lo se aproximar os lábios do dela, Rin não teve reação, jamais beijará alguém.

Era calmo, ele apenas colou os lábios com os dela, no começou ela se assustou quando sentiu as mãos dele na sua cintura, e ao sentir a língua dele invadindo sua boca, mais ela não o afastou pelo contrario junto ainda mais seus lábios, as línguas agora brincavam uma na boca da outra, numa longa e calma dança, sentiu ele mordendo seus lábios delicadamente, o beijo era calmo, e com um gostoso gosto de hortelã, era muito bom... Mas não era aquilo...

- Ham Ham... Estou atrapalhando algo?

Continua...

.

.

.

* * *

Explicações:

**[1] – **Prestem atenção nesse teto e no teto do quarto de Rin.

**[2] –** Não sei se vocês conhecem mais eu sou **TOTALMENTE ENLOQUECIDA** por um Seriado americano chamando _**Law&Order: SVU **_que tem enfase sobre vitimas de crimes sexuais que nos EUA são considerados Hediondos. Então mera semelhanças NÃO são coincidências. **RECOMENDO**.

**[3] – **Eu queria falar algo **MUITO** importante espero que vocês leiam **EU NÃO SOU ADAPTA DA CULTURA JAPONESA **então eu estou **TENTANDO MESCLAR** cultura japonesa com cultura americana que eu entendo** UM POUQUINHO MAIS**, então me desculpem se tiver cenas muito americanizadas.

**[4] –** Voces já repararam que cachorros principalmente os Poodle, nada contra a raça, mais quando ele se apaga a um dono, ele não é mais legal com as outras pessoas, bem os poodles que eu conheci são assim, ME PERDOEM nada contra a raça é só casos que eu já vivi.

**[5] – **A profissão de Sesshoumaru é baseada no seriado e** AS LEIS** também baseadas no seriado citado a cima **EU NÃO ENTENDO MUITO DE CULTURA JAPONESA** por mais que eu goste de animes/mangas (sim eu sou estranha) Então nessa fic T**EM MUITO ELEMENTOS AMERICANOS POR EU NÃO CONHECER OUTRO PARA ME BASEAR** então não estranhem.

* * *

N/A: Bem como prometido eu não abandonei a fic o/... Mas como voltei para a facul e to meio, muito, enrolada está dificil postar na mesma velocidade, mais tentei ao menos me fazer um capitulo mais ou menos eu até curti esse capitulo, gostei mais das partes do Sesshoumaru o/... Mas beleza...

Gente a facul tá me mantando o estagio tá me matando... Mas to aqui guerreira

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO: **A parte que eu falei dele amar apenas uma pessoa e talzs eu me baseie em outra fic aqui do que eu amava de paixão só que eu não lembro o nome nem a outra só lembro que a Rin era bebe quando o Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por ela, se alguém souber dessa fic me avise para eu falar aqui na próxima vez. Só quero falar que eu NÃO COPIEI só me baseie porque a ideia era linda e eu achei que combinava muito com essa parte. Bem se alguém souber me avise _please_ porque eu perdi essa fic então não sei se tem mais capítulos, e tá acabada se alguém souber algo PLEASE me avise.

* * *

Comentários: Meu leitores queridos **PERDÃO NOVAMENTE **mais eu irei viajar hoje e terminei esse capitulo hoje então para poder postar esse fim de semana então responderei os comentários (Que eu amei por serem dez comentários) no próximo capitulo.

Mas MUITO OBRIGADA há...:

**Kagome Unmei Taishou, Nathi Duarte, Ticha, Anny Taishou, (amei seu avatar da izayoi), Isis Silvermoon, Barbara Rettore, Ju, Liz-Chan S2, Lineh, Suiciniv.**

Obrigada as meninas novas que comentaram me deixaram imensamente feliz


End file.
